E Hon ga Kataru, Bokura no Kanjou
by Chiheisen
Summary: /Updated. Special chap for Sai's birthday. Condolences inside. ToT/ 'Bulan purnama lagi? Tapi..., apa Nii-san akan pulang, ya'
1. Celah

_Bahkan di saat sang perupa mengalami mati rasa sekalipun, gambar tetaplah pencerita ulung yang jujur. Ia tak hanya mengisahkan bait-bait kebekuan, kegelapan, dan keheningan yang panjang. Namun juga rinai kerinduan yang menyendiri._

_

* * *

_

**Main Chara:** **Sai** yang tercinta dan **Shin** yang tertinggal *lho?* (Shin si Anak Tiri nggak ada di daftar _character filter._ *nangis bombay* kasian kau naak! *belai-belai Shin* *gaplok!*)

**Disclaimer:** Buku cerita bergambar "Kuroi Kami no Ko to Shiroi Kami no Ko" adalah bikinan Sai. Tapi, "Serial Naruto dan Shippuden-nya" (?) jelas milik Tuan Besar **Kishimoto Masashi** seorang. Sedangkan Anbu 'Ne' punya Almarhum Shimura Danzou (?.. ngapain juga orang ini nyelip di disclaimer? -.-)

**Warning:** Awasss! Fic ini dinyatakan positif terjangkit virus flu G4J3 _(nama bekennya: plu gaje)_.

* * *

**E Hon ga Kataru, Bokura no Kanjou**

Lembar Pertama: Celah

* * *

Saat-saat seperti ini, _harusnya_ tak pernah sepi dari suara gaduh.

Namun, yang terlihat, anak-anak itu semua bicara dalam diam. Suara alas sandal yang bergesekan dengan tanah pijakan, dan bunyi senjata lempar yang menghunjam pohon sasaran, menggantikan celotehan riang yang semestinya mewarnai pagi hari di mana para calon shinobi sedang berlatih. Tak ada binar puas dalam mata mereka, walau kunai-kunai dari tangan berhasil mengenai titik tujuan. Sebaliknya, gurat kecewa pun tak pernah nampak, meski tak ada satu pun dari keempat mata shuriken yang dilempar menancap tepat pada sasaran.

Yang mereka tahu, mereka harus terus mengulangi apa yang telah diajarkan, sampai mereka betul-betul dianggap bisa.

Seorang bocah meringkuk di tepi kesibukan itu. Sebatang pohon menjadi tempatnya berteduh duduk dan menyandarkan diri. Paras putih serta mata hitamnya setenang air danau. Tak terusik oleh aktivitas yang dilakukan anak-anak sebayanya. Jari-jari tangan kanan mungilnya bergerak-gerak menempatkan goresan demi goresan di atas kertas gambar yang ditopang kedua lutut.

Pelukis cilik itu agaknya sedang menggarap gambarnya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia tak kunjung menyadari ada sepasang bola mata hitam lain memerhatikan dirinya sejak lama. Sampai kemudian sekelebat derap kaki membawa si pemilik mata maju mendekat lalu berhenti tepat di depannya. Si pelukis cilik mendongak, mendapati tatap ingin tahu milik seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih perak—berlawanan dengan miliknya yang sehitam tinta—lekat mengamati hasil karyanya yang baru setengah jadi. Sebelum ia memahami apa yang orang asing ini inginkan, mata itu beralih dari pangkuannya dan ganti menatap lurus padanya.

Anak laki-laki itu lantas mengembangkan cengiran lebar yang memamerkan barisan rapi gigi putih di baliknya. Pelukis cilik sedikit terperangah. Terlebih setelah dia berucap dengan suara renyah dan riang yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Gambarmu bagus."

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya, anak berambut putih itu ikut menghenyakkan diri, mencakung di atas tanah, sehingga mereka sekarang duduk berdampingan. Ekspresi dua bocah itu masih sama. Satu tetap tertegun, yang satu lagi terus tersenyum lebar.

'_Kenapa dengan orang ini?'_ batin si pelukis kecil berdesir. Sesaat dipandanginya sosok asing namun unik di sampingnya itu. Mata yang hitam, sama seperti miliknya, tapi yang ini begitu bercahaya, kaya semangat dan gairah. Senyum yang terkembang di bawahnya makin mengentalkan kesan membuka diri dan perlahan mengikis ragu yang menyelimuti hati pelukis kecil. Kendati begitu, ia masih belum cukup sadar untuk bisa melontarkan satu kata pun.

Si anak asing itu nampaknya juga tidak bermaksud menanti sahutan atau reaksi balasan. Sebaliknya, masih diiringi senyuman, ia berkata lagi, "Kalau gambarnya sudah selesai, kasih lihat aku, ya?" nadanya riang.

Si pelukis kecil masih dibekukan kelu. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebab itu, ia hanya balas memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

Sebatang kunai menukik gesit, sebelum sekejap kemudian menancap di atas tanah. Beberapa inci dari alas kaki mereka. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, membuyarkan keterpanaan pelukis cilik. Begitu pun dengan anak lelaki di sampingnya. Bersama, mereka meluruskan pandang ke arah datangnya kunai.

"Kamu, yang berambut putih! Jangan duduk saja di situ! Sekarang giliranmu," seorang anak laki-laki lain, dikenal sebagai yang paling senior dalam kelompok mereka, berseru. "Lekas ambil kunai itu dan berdirilah. Waktumu ada bukan digunakan untuk berleha-leha di bawah pohon."

"Aku tahu." Anak laki-laki itu menyahut enteng. Sama entengnya saat ia berdiri dan mencabut kunai. Gerakannya luwes, santai, namun meyakinkan. Berlagak meluruskan punggung, anak itu masih sempat berucap lagi, meski dengan suara rendah tapi cukup jelas ditangkap lawan bicaranya.

"Janji, lho! Kalau gambarmu itu sudah selesai, perlihatkan padaku. Aku mau melihatnya. Ya?"

Seolah tak peduli dirinya ada di bawah tatapan tajam dari sang senior—yang agaknya tak pernah akur melihat tingkahnya, anak lelaki itu masih bertahan di tempatnya. Kali ini tatapannya seperti menunggu jawab. Pelukis cilik sedikit bisa menangkap kilat kesungguhan dan niat di balik sikap yang serba ringkas itu. Karenanya, meski dengan sedikit gamang tersisa, ia mengangguk pelan. Pelan sekali. Hingga hampir tak terbaca.

Tapi, itu sudah cukup. Wajah cerah di depan menunjukan raut cukup puas dan balas mengangguk, sebelum sekilas melambaikan tangan. Isyarat perpisahan yang sederhana sebelum ia beranjak dari sana demi memenuhi panggilan sang senior yang tampak hampir habis kesabaran.

Si pelukis kecil hanya tergugu saat memandang punggung yang menjauh itu. Tubuhnya menghangat. Lumer. Hatinya seperti baru saja dibangunkan dari sebuah tidur panjang.

.

.

Gerakan pensil yang menorehkan warna itu telah berhenti sepenuhnya. Dua belah tangan pucat menyingkir, menyilakan sepasang mata bening namun redup agar bisa leluasa memandangi coretan di atas kertas, hasil menyendiri yang telah ditekuninya selama beberapa jam.

…_. Gambarmu bagus…._

Dua kata itu berputar lagi di benak kecilnya. Baru disadarinya, kejadian tadi pagilah yang membuatnya tergesa menuntaskan latihan sorenya lebih cepat dari biasa, agar dapat segera melanjutkan gambar yang sudah dijanjikan ini. Dia telah menggerakkan pensil ketika matahari sudah menuruni sore, sampai tiba saatnya senja siap mewarnai langit. Walaupun harus kehilangan orientasi akan waktu karenanya, namun hasilnya sepadan. Lukisannya selesai dengan … baik, … mungkin adalah kata yang tepat.

Entahlah, selama ini ia tak pernah berpikir panjang tentang lukisannya. Bagus atau tidak. Berharga atau tidak. Ia hanya melukis untuk mengisi waktu luang yang baginya terlalu sayang jika dibiarkan tercecer begitu saja. Di sisi lain, kertas dan pensil telah menjadi sosok akrab yang senantiasa setia dan tanpa pamrih menemaninya dalam kesendirian, sejak dua tahun lalu ia memasuki dunia baru dengan aroma suram nan murung yang membalun di sana-sini.

Rentang waktu dua tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk anak kecil menjelang sembilan tahun itu untuk mengerti dunia apa yang ditempatinya kini. Ia dan anak-anak yatim piatu lain, memang hidup di dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia 'di luar sana'. Dunia luar yang cerah bermandikan sinar matahari secara bebas dan total. Dengan rumah yang tercipta dari kayu kasih sayang yang murni dan hangat. Dihuni oleh para makhluk berhati yang saling melindungi dan mengayomi sesama.

Dunia yang terlalu silau dan takkan pernah terjangkau, setidaknya oleh tangan mungilnya.

Meski ia dan teman-temannya di sini hidup bermandikan sinar matahari yang sama dan membangun rumah dari kayu yang berasal dari hutan yang sama seperti penduduk dunia 'sana'. Namun tetap saja, perbedaan itu ada. Bahkan jurang perbedaan itu terlalu lebar untuk disangkal.

Anak-anak tanpa kerabat itu memulai hidup di dunia 'ini' dengan memori yang tak lagi perawan. Dibaluri ajaran-ajaran yang berulang kali didengungkan pada jiwa-jiwa cilik yang kosong. Terus-menerus hingga pada akhirnya ajaran itu terpatri jelas di benak mereka, menjadi sesuatu yang tabu untuk dilanggar. Hingga tumbuhlah sikap penurut dan patuh tanpa niat melawan. Itu semua demi persiapan mereka menuju dunia baru yang lain, yang lebih dalam, sebagai wadah pengabdian abadi mereka. Yaitu sebuah organisasi sarat rahasia dan padat misteri yang disebut-sebut sebagai Anbu 'Ne'.

'Ne' berarti 'Akar'. Terletak jauh di bawah tanah yang sesak dan gelap. Juga kotor. Namun para senior dari 'Ne' itu mendoktrin junior mereka untuk memaknai dunia 'ini' sebagai tempat yang bersih juga bebas. Bersih dari polutan berupa emosi dan perasaan. Bebas dari ikatan apapun yang membelenggu—baik aturan moral ataupun nilai-nilai umum—yang dengan kata lain menghalalkan segala cara demi menyelesaikan kewajiban yang dibebankan. Untuk mencegah segala bentuk pencemaran tersebut, sang Pemimpin 'Ne' mengeluarkan kebijakan agar mendidik calon bawahannya dengan caranya sendiri. Para senior yang ditugaskan untuk itu telah berulangkali menguliahi anak-anak calon anggota, termasuk dirinya, mengenai bedanya 'di sini' dan 'di sana'.

Satu contoh kecil. Di dunia 'ini' mereka bahkan terlepas dari pembedaan berupa nama. Alasannya, 'Akar' memang bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya sebuah alat. Dan alat hanya akan punya nama jika mereka punya kegunaan—berupa pelaksaan misi—bagi orang yang mempekerjakan mereka. Mereka harus pandai menempatkan diri. Tidak boleh sampai terlihat oleh orang lain. Seperti akar itu sendiri, yang selalu sempurna menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan diam-diam, jauh di dalam tanah yang gelap. Mereka dididik untuk menjadi shinobi sempurna: karakter yang setia, independen, tanpa emosi, pantang mundur, siap mati, tapi juga siap mematikan. Melaksanakan tanggung jawab dengan tuntas dan tanpa kesalahan, dari dalam tanah.

"_Dalam 'Ne', tidak ada nama, tidak ada perasaan, tidak ada masa lalu, tidak ada masa depan. Yang ada hanyalah misi."_

"_Menopang pohon besar bernama Konoha dari dalam tanah, adalah tekad kita sebagai 'Ne'!"_

"_Perasaan hanya membawa kebencian, dan kebencian selalu berujung pada peperangan dan perpecahan."_

Selama ini, ia senantiasa menunjukkan sikap penurut yang diharapkan para senior. 'Ya', 'Baik', dan 'Saya mengerti' adalah kata-kata wajib yang selalu mengisi sahutan yang terlontar darinya. Lidahnya lambat laun menjelma menjadi sebuah pita kaset yang tak jemu memutar lagu-lagu kepatuhan yang sama tiap hari. Bukan. Bukannya ia tak punya keberanian untuk menyuarakan pembangkangannya. Justru sebaliknya, sebagai calon rekrutan Anbu Ne, rasa takut—juga rasa apapun—haram bersemayam di hati mereka. Hanya saja, hasrat untuk membangkang lah, yang sebenarnya tak pernah sedikit pun terbersit di hatinya. Rekan-rekannya pun menunjukan sikap yang tak jauh berbeda.

Dengan kata lain, para senior telah sukses dengan misi mereka. Menuntun junior-junior itu untuk memelihara hati yang mati dan wajah yang membeku.

…. Semuanya, kecuali pada yang satu itu.

_Kalau gambarnya sudah selesai, kasih lihat aku, ya?_

Si pelukis cilik memejamkan matanya. Kalimat itu lagi. Senyuman itu lagi. Berputar di benaknya silih berganti. Senyum dan nada yang ramah adalah barang langka di 'sini'. Individualisme yang meraja takkan membiarkan dua hal itu tersaji di raut dan suara seorang calon 'Ne'. Dan hari ini, tiba-tiba saja ada sosok asing yang menyuguhkan dua benda langka itu sekaligus kepadanya. Jadi, mustahil ia tidak memikirkannya.

Tapi yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah lukisan di pangkuannya ini. Bagaimana cara memberitahu orang asing tadi mengenainya? Sementara ia tak tahu bagaimana cara memanggil dan menyapa. Keberadaan orang itu saja ia tak tahu. Sosok berambut putih itu tak kelihatan lagi sejak siang. Bagaimanapun ia tak mau mengkhinati janji. Dalam 'Ne' pengkhianatan adalah dosa terbesar, di samping memupuk emosi serta menelantarkan misi.

Lima belas menit berlalu sejak ia berhenti menggoyangkan pensil, selama itu pula ia tak beranjak dari bawah pohon tempatnya duduk menyendiri bersama peralatan melukisnya; kertas dan pensil warna. Mereka juga turut membisu bersamanya.

Di barat sana langit sudah membaur dengan senja. Lebih cepat dari biasa. Suhu rata-rata yang perlahan turun belakangan ini, pertanda telah berlalunya musim panas. Keremangan dan kesejukan yang mengambang di udara dinikmatinya sebisa mungkin. Senyap pun turut melengkapi kesendiriannya. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah suara gemerisik daun-daun kemerahan khas musim gugur yang terusik angin senja. Dan juga ….

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Rupanya kau suka di sini, ya…?"

…. Ternyata dia. Si orang asing itu…. Lengkap dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

Pelukis cilik itu tak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejut dan takjub yang muncul tanpa diminta. _'Sejak kapan ia berada di belakangku? Sama sekali tak tertangkap olehku hawa keberadaannya….'_

"Gambarnya sudah jadi?"

"Oh, i… ini…."

Kecanggungan mewarnai wajah pucat pelukis kecil.

"Boleh kulihat?"

Sebuah tangan terulur. Telapak tangan yang terbuka lebar, dan senyum hangat yang terukir mestinya bisa mengundangnya untuk mengiyakan. Namun, ia memilih tetap berkubang dalam ketidakmengertian akan sikap dan tindakan anak itu. Kata-kata yang kerap menyentuh gendang telinganya, kalau bukan 'Wajib', 'Harus', 'Dilarang' atau kata-kata mutlak lain. Itulah yang membuatnya tak terbiasa dengan kata 'Boleh' yang lebih merujuk pada sebuah toleransi.

"Boleh?"

Wajah pucat yang biasanya beku itu agaknya mulai mencair. Es yang memberatkan lidahnya pun turut luruh disapu kehangatan dari si anak lelaki berambut putih.

Lengkap dengan anggukan patuh, ia menjawab, "Baik." Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Kali ini si rambut putih tak cuma menebar senyum lagi, tapi ia mulai melepaskan sebuah tawa kecil.

"Kau ini … formal sekali…!" Sembari terus menggemakan tawa, ia ikut duduk. Melipat tubuhnya di depan anak laki-laki yang—kalau dilihat baik-baik—terpaut beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Si muka pucat tertegun. Namun, perhatiannya segera teralihkan tatkala menyadari kertas gambar miliknya telah berpindah pangkuan. Memandangi paras cerah itu—yang untuk kedua kali sedang mengamati lukisannya, membuat segelintir cemas menyusupi hati kecilnya. Rasa cemas itu tanpa sadar membuat mata hitamnya mengedar. Mencari-cari mata atau telinga senior yang mungkin saja ada di dekat mereka. Meski kemampuannya untuk meraba keberadaan masih terbilang cukup dangkal, paling tidak, manakala tak dirasainya keberadaan orang lain di situ sudah membuatnya tenang kembali. Ia segan membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan para senior, atau malah Pemimpin Ne sendiri yang akan turun tangan, jika mereka tahu ada yang sedang tertawa di tempat yang dilarang berekspresi ini.

Hanya sesaat kemudian si pucat tersentak, meski tak terlalu diperlihatkan. Sesuatu mengusik alam pikirannya. Satu kesalahan telah ia perbuat. Apa yang sudah merasukinya hingga ia membiarkan satu rasa cemas akan orang lain membobol hatinya yang telah diselot rapat?

"Gambarmu benar-benar bagus, ya. Kalau kau tak keberatan, gambar ini boleh buatku, tidak?"

Perhatian si pelukis kecil terpecah. Perasaan hangat. Entah dari mana datangnya. Ia berusaha menegakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan warna tanah, dan menemukan sumber air hangat tersebut adalah satu sosok yang sedang merengkuh lukisan miliknya ke dada. _'Ini salah!' _Ia menyibak ruang hatinya, berharap bisa menemukan secuil keangkuhan yang mungkin bisa menyumbat sumber air hangat itu.

Namun nihil.

"Nnngg…. Sebenarnya … hari ini aku berulang tahun."

Entah benar atau tidak, disadarinya warna cerah senyum itu sedikit memudar.

"Ulang … tahun?" Ia menemukan pengalih perhatian yang lain. "Apa itu?"

Si rambut putih menatapnya heran, "Kau tidak tahu?"

Gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah mendengar tentang itu.

"Ulang tahun itu …. Hmm … gimana menjelaskannya, ya?" si rambut putih terdiam sejenak. "Yaah, singkatnya itu adalah satu hari tertentu saat di mana kita lahir. Yang tiap tahun kita ingat kembali, supaya kita bisa tahu seberapa tua diri kita di tahun ini …," ia terkikik sebelum melanjutkan. "…. Tapi aku belum tua. Usiaku baru sebelas tahun …. Dan yang paling menyenangkan saat berulang tahun adalah hadiahnya. Orang yang berulang tahun biasanya diberi sesuatu."

Anak lelaki yang diberi penjelasan terdiam, menggunakan beberapa detik untuk mencerna kata-kata itu.

"Nah, kalau kamu sendiri?" Nampaknya si rambut putih tak mau ada waktu yang terlewat dalam keheningan. "Ulang tahunmu kapan? Supaya nanti aku bisa memberimu hadiah juga…."

Ia belum terlalu mengerti. Tapi, mengetahui pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, ia pun berusaha menjawab sebisanya. "Aku hanya tahu kalau usiaku sekarang delapan tahun. Tapi … aku tidak tahu apapun soal ulang tahun."

Ganti si rambut putih yang tertegun. Kata-kata datar dari anak berkulit pucat itu menyadarkannya akan sesuatu. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan percakapan. Tapi si anak pucat telah lebih dulu mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum ia sempat memutuskan apa yang sebaiknya ia—mereka—bicarakan.

"Kalau begitu … gambar itu sekarang milikmu. Hadiah ulang tahun dariku…. Begitu kan seharusnya?" Kendati terpatah-patah, ada kesungguhan yang bisa ditemukan di sana. Di wajah pucat dan mata kelamnya.

Si rambut putih keperakan mendapati hatinya kaget setengah melonjak.

"Benar? Wah, terima kasih sekali!"

Umumnya, jawaban atas ungkapan sejenis terima kasih adalah 'Sama-sama'. Namun, ia terlalu banyak mengalami kejadian unik hari ini. Imbasnya, menjadikan si pelukis kecil terlalu bingung untuk bisa mengatakan apapun. Seakan suhu di balik bibirnya menurun drastis ke titik beku, sebongkah es kembali menggayuti lidah yang tadinya sempat terbebas.

Ia menyaksikan anak lelaki itu bangkit berdiri, tangan kiri mendekapkan hadiahnya ke dada. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi terulur, merekah tepat di depan matanya. Si pucat menatap bimbang. Untuk apa lagi tangan ini?

"Yuk, kita pulang ke rumah!" ajak anak itu.

Yang dimaksud dengan rumah bagi mereka adalah sebuah bangunan asrama, tempat tinggal anak-anak calon 'Ne'—baik yang sudah jadi genin ataupun belum. Beberapa genin yang sudah bisa diandalkan, ditunjuk untuk menjadi semacam pengurus asrama, sekaligus yang dipanggil 'Senpai' oleh mereka yang belum mendapat rangking genin-nya. Sedangkan senior 'Ne' yang setingkat chuunin atau jounin, hanya akan ada di asrama sewaktu-waktu untuk mengajar atau mengawasi hasil kerja para genin. Mereka inilah yang bertugas mengarahkan para genin dan calon 'Ne' untuk menjadi shinobi sempurna, seperti yang diharapkan.

"Kalau kita tidak cepat pulang, nanti bisa kena hukuman dari para Senpai," ajaknya lagi saat tak mendapati reaksi dari anak yang masih duduk itu.

"Ayo!" Rupanya anak berambut putih tak sabar lagi untuk menunggu. Diraihnya sebelah tangan pucat itu ke dalam telapak tangan kanannya. Membantunya berdiri dan menariknya agar melangkah.

"Tu-tunggu dulu…." Si pucat menahan langkah yang baru beberapa.

"Hm? Kenapa?" ia menoleh.

Si pucat tak menyahut. Berbalik kembali untuk membungkuk dan memunguti beberapa helai kertas serta pensil-pensil warna miliknya yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah. Tak mau berdiam diri, bersama-sama mereka membenahi barang-barang tersebut. Sebetulnya si pucat tak biasa mendapat bantuan, tapi dibiarkannya saja sosok unik itu membantunya.

"Yuk!" Si rambut putih mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

Si pucat menyempatkan diri memandangi tangan itu sejenak, sebelum menerimanya. Kali ini ia sendirilah yang meletakkan sebelah tangan mungil miliknya ke dalam tangan yang sedikit lebih besar itu.

Si rambut putih di depannya itu tersenyum kian lebar. Dan sekali lagi menerbitkan sekelebat hangat melingkupi hatinya. Kehangatan yang bagai pusaran air. Begitu kuat menarik dan menyentak, namun sekaligus juga seperti hendak merengkuhnya ke dalam sana. Ia ingin sekali membalas senyum itu. Ia coba mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Tapi yang mampu dihasilkannya hanya seulas senyum samar.

Sayang sekali. Si rambut putih tak sempat menangkap senyum sekilas yang begitu tipis itu. Selimut malam yang bersiap menguasai langit memaksa langkah-langkah lebar mereka untuk bergegas.

.

.

Fajar belum lagi menyibak hari. Langit ungu yang terlihat dari jendela kamar, dan suhu dingin yang menjalari kulit pucatnya tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk bangun lebih pagi. Dilihatnya teman-temannya yang lain masih banyak yang meringkuk dalam selimut. Setelah beres merapikan futon, ia beranjak keluar kamar. Namun langkahnya yang ingin mencuci muka di kamar mandi terhenti saat didengarnya suara berisik dari hutan belakang asrama. Ia keluar. Dilihatnya seseorang sedang bekerja dengan beberapa potong kayu dan paku.

"Hei, kamu, ya! Pagi…!" sapa orang itu riang. Ia sejenak menghentikan kerjanya.

"Se … selamat pagi…," balasnya kaku. Meski ragu, ia mendekat, duduk di depan anak itu. Wajahnya mengungkapkan tanya heran.

"Ini …? Aku sedang membuatkan bingkai untuk lukisanmu yang kemarin itu …," ucapnya seakan bisa membaca pikiran si anak pucat. Matanya menuding lukisan yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Itu lukisanmu. Bukan lukisanku," selanya datar.

Anak berambut putih itu tertawa halus. Sadar sedang berada di mana ia sekarang. Ia tak mau ada keributan sepagi ini.

"Ya, lukisan buatanmu yang dihadiahkan untukku," ungkapnya lugas.

Diam merambat, membiarkan anak berambut putih itu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sementara, anak yang berkulit pucat tampak tekun memerhatikan gerak tangan di depannya yang sibuk memalu dan menggergaji.

Tak makan waktu lama, pekerjaan itu pun rampung. Dengan wajah sumringah, ia menunjukan bingkai sederhana buatannya, yang sudah dihuni oleh selembar kertas dengan gambar segerombol pohon maple meranggas di atas tanah jingga dengan latar langit biru pucat.

"Kelihatan lebih baik begini, kan?" katanya bangga.

Si pucat mengangguk membenarkan. Ia ingin tersenyum lagi seperti kemarin, tapi gagal. Entah karena sulit, entah karena bingung. Yang jelas, ia tak berhasil melakukannya, sehingga yang terbit di wajahnya tetap raut datar.

"Kalau dibingkai begini, kau bisa menggantungnya dengan rapi di dinding agar terlihat setiap saat. Nah, seperti ini …." Ia menempelkan gambar itu pada batang pohon terdekat. "Lihat! Kita bisa menyangganya dengan paku."

Mata hitam milik si pucat mengamati lukisan-buatannya-yang-sudah-dihadiahkan-pada-orang-lain itu dengan saksama. Benar, rasanya lain kalau melihatnya hanya sebagai selembar kertas bergambar saja. Gambar yang berbingkai itu terlihat lebih bermakna dan lebih bernilai.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatkan bingkai untuk gambar-gambarmu yang lain," ucapan itu memenggal lamunnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku lihat selama ini kamu sering menggambar pas diberi waktu istirahat. Jadi kupikir, kau pasti sudah buat beberapa gambar lain."

'_Jadi … jadi, selama ini dia memerhatikanku?' _Aneh. Harusnya ia mewaspadai orang ini karena sudah lancang mengawasinya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang lain dari orang ini. Sesuatu yang menghilangkan prasangkanya. _'Apa-apaan ini?'_

"Aku … aku suka gambar yang berbingkai …. Tapi … pasti susah menyimpannya kalau semua dibingkai seperti itu…."

Seingatnya baru kali inilah ia mampu mengutarakan isi hatinya. Selama ini ia selalu diprogram untuk mengiyakan semua yang dikatakan padanya, tanpa sempat menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, _setujukah ia pada semua perintah dan ajaran itu?_

"Ooh, benar juga, ya?" Anak yang lebih tua itu menepuk dahinya. Kan, tak mungkin kamar yang harusnya dihuni lima orang secara bersama itu dinding-dindingnya dijajah oleh bingkai-bingkai gambar milik satu orang. Rasanya kedengaran egois sekali.

"Tapi nanti … kalau aku sudah jadi chuunin, dan punya kamar sendiri …"

Ia menunduk dalam. Menggantung kalimatnya di udara.

"Kalau aku sudah bisa punya kamar sendiri, aku akan minta padamu … bingkainya …. Bisa kan?" suaranya tercekat.

Seperti candu saja. Satu kesalahan akan menelurkan kesalahan-kesalahan lain. Pada mulanya, ia hanya merasakan sedikit hangat, lantas tersenyum samar, dan menyebabkan kurang waspada. Sampai akhirnya, satu permohonan muncul. Ia yang selalu di bawah, sekarang sudah berani meminta pada orang lain. Sepertinya, ia takkan sanggup menentang mata para senior hari ini. Ia sadar sudah terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan.

Sebaliknya, si rambut putih tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar kalimat barusan. Bukankah menyenangkan saat kita tahu ada orang lain yang membutuhkan keberadaan kita?

"Tentu saja bisa! Kau punya berapa lembar gambar? Tak masalah bila banyak. Aku janji akan membingkaikan semuanya," kata-katanya mengalir deras bak air terjun.

Lamat-lamat, si pucat menyahut. "Terima … terima kasih …." Walaupun ia hanya meniru apa yang dikatakan padanya kemarin sore, sedikit demi sedikit ucapan ini membuatnya tentram.

"Sama-sama …." Mata yang sedikit menyipit, serta cengiran yang mengembang memberitakan ketulusan hati yang mengucapkannya.

Untuk kesekian kali, si pucat tertegun. Ia tak bisa mungkir kalau ia tidak merasakan apapun saat melihat bibir itu tersenyum. Mengaku atau tidak, telah ada gelintir hangat terbit di sudut hatinya yang selama ini identik dengan nuansa musim dingin yang beku.

Langit kelam di sekitar mulai memudar, menandakan bahwa sang raja siang akan segera menghantarkan pagi. Hari baru telah dimulai. Saatnya berkemas; cuci muka, mandi ….

"Celaka…! Sudah pagi! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti kamar mandinya keburu antri," sentak si rambut putih panik.

Berlomba mendapatkan kamar mandi, sudah menjadi ritual pagi hari di asrama manapun. Jika mereka cepat mandi, cepat bersiap, dan cepat datang ke tempat latihan, otomatis mereka akan terbebas dari hukuman _push-up _ratusan kali_,_ yang harus diselesaikan sepanjang jam istirahat.

Pemikiran itulah yang mendorongnya untuk bergegas-gegas memasuki rumah. Tak lupa ia menyeret si kecil yang masih tergugu itu agar ikut bersamanya. Setelah menyimpan hadiahnya di kamar, ia menuju sudut di mana berderet bilik-bilik kamar mandi.

"Ah, syukurlah! Masih ada satu kamar mandi yang masih kosong!"

Ia sudah ingin masuk ke dalam ketika ia ingat kalau si kecil itu juga ada di dekatnya. Cuma satu kamar mandi yang tersisa, berarti mereka harus bergantian menggunakannya. Tapi si rambut putih punya pemikiran lain.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mandi sama-sama saja. Lebih cepat, kan lebih baik!"

"Mandi bersama?" pintas si kecil bingung.

"Iya! Daripada mandi sendiri, mandi bareng itu lebih seru!" Sambil mengatakan itu, tangannya iseng mengambil sejumput air di dalam bak, dan mencipratkannya ke wajah pucat di hadapannya.

Kaget, si pucat refleks melindungi matanya dari serbuan mendadak itu. Belum pulih dari kagetnya, tahu-tahu ia telah berada di dalam kamar mandi bersama 'si orang aneh', dan mendapati orang itu dan dirinya basah kuyup, bersama-sama.

Matahari meruyak temaram di timur, cahaya menerobos melalui celah-celah dinding kamar mandi. Getar hangat menerpa wajah pucatnya yang basah, menyaput kabut yang pekat di mata kelamnya. Entah kenapa ia berfirasat, sebuah babak baru telah dimulai dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

Semenjak beberapa kejadian singkat itulah, tiap kali ia mengisi waktu istirahatnya dengan menggambar, anak berambut putih itu selalu menjejerinya. Menjajah sisi kosong di sampingnya, demi mendapat keleluasaan menonton langsung demo menggambar seorang pelukis cilik.

Ia tak pernah senyaman dan setentram ini tatkala dirinya diawasi. Karena ia tahu, pusaran air hangat itu menyedot dirinya tapi sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.

Si rambut putih pun bukan tak mendapatkan apa-apa dengan duduk di situ. Menyaksikan pensil-pensil menari dengan jejak warna tertinggal di kertas putih, serta wajah polos perupanya yang selalu tenang tak terusik saat bekerja, menjadi kesenangan tersendiri. Ia selalu mendapati guratan hampa emosi namun sarat kejujuran dalam goresan pensil itu, yang menciptakan sebuah kisah tanpa huruf maupun tanda baca, sekaligus juga tanpa kebohongan. Si perupa cilik yang kaku, akan bercerita banyak lewat lukisannya.

'Membaca' satu demi satu gambar-gambar itu ternyata bisa jadi hobi yang mengasyikan. Kebosanan yang menyiksanya selama berada di negeri asing 'Ne' seakan terobati.

"Kau berbakat, ya. Mungkin lain kali kamu harus coba pakai cat air atau cat minyak. Pasti akan bagus sekali," cetusnya suatu kali setelah melihat pelukis cilik itu menyelesaikan selembar gambar.

Si kecil menjawab dengan hembusan napas. _'Mengapa sulit sekali bagiku untuk mengulas senyum? Sedangkan dia sepertinya bisa menebar senyum kapanpun dan di manapun dia mau. Seakan bibirnya terbuat dari kapas, ujung-ujungnya ringan terangkat. Seperti saat ini ….'_

"Wah, sebentar lagi giliranku!" katanya lagi seraya berdiri. "Aku tinggal sebentar, ya?"

Ia menyaksikan sosok unik yang melambaikan tangan padanya, kemudian menjauh dalam langkah-langkah ringan. Sekilas dibalasnya lambaian itu. _'Lihatlah. Dia tersenyum lagi.'_

Meski dia sering seenaknya menjawab kata-kata senior saat jam belajar. Sebenarnya anak berambut putih itu sangat senang tiap kali ada kesempatan berlatih di luar. Jiwa liar itu seperti terbebas dari botol yang mengukungnya. Si pucat bisa melihat geliat kesungguhan di sana saat menontonnya berlatih. Semangat itu sedikit banyak juga menular pada dirinya. Dan perlahan mulai mengubahnya.

Menjadikan dia ingin seperti anak itu.

.

.

Seiring hari-hari berlalu, hubungan batin di antara mereka semakin erat. Kebersamaan yang mendekatkan. Terutama setelah suatu percakapan kecil, namun sangat berarti banyak bagi anak berkulit pucat itu.

"Apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ketika itu mereka hanya berdua saja. Depan keran-keran di belakang rumah, sedang menggosok gigi sehabis makan malam.

Si rambut putih yang sedang menekan _tube_ pasta gigi, menatap lawan bicaranya lewat pantulan di cermin. "Ya? Soal apa?

Si pucat meragu. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah terganggu oleh hal apapun. Tapi setelah ia menemukan jejak-jejak rasa ingin tahu ini, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencari jawabannya.

"Kenapa … kau begitu berbeda dengan yang lain? Berbeda denganku? Berbeda dengan kami?"

"Maksudmu?" malah balik tanya.

"Aku melihat kamu sering sekali tersenyum, kadang tertawa. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?"

"Ng? Tidak ada alasan khusus, kok. Aku tersenyum …, ya … karena aku mau saja," sekenanya ia menjawab sebelum menggerakan sikat giginya.

"Tapi …." Sementara si pucat telah selesai menyikat gigi. "Kenapa kau bisa tersenyum seringan itu? Seolah itu bukan hal besar. Padahal kita diajarkan untuk tidak memiliki emosi dan perasaan. Senyum pun dilarang. Seandainya aku mengadukanmu pada senpai dan kamu kena hukuman lagi …."

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut," potongnya setelah menghentikan gerak sikat giginya. "Aku tahu kau nggak akan melakukannya. Kau bukan tipe yang suka mengadukan orang lain, ya kan?"

'_Itu memang benar. Aku tak punya keinginan dan hasrat untuk itu. Tapi 'kan….'_

"Lagipula, aku percaya padamu, karena kau adalah temanku."

"Teman …?" Ragu-ragu si pucat mengulang.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa itu teman."

Gelengan menjawab tuduhan itu. "Aku tahu apa itu teman. Tapi …," pandangan matanya terlempar ke tempat lain. "Itu bukan alasan yang cukup untuk percaya penuh pada seseorang." Ia mengutip apa yang pernah diajarkan salah seorang Anbu 'Ne' senior padanya.

"Senpai yang kau dengar ucapannya itu tidak tahu apa-apa soal teman," tukas si rambut putih, sembari menyusun sikat gigi kembali ke tempatnya. "Yang namanya teman itu saling percaya dan saling melindungi."

"Saling percaya … dan melindungi …?" Ia merasakan perasaan asing saat lidahnya mengucapkan dua kata itu.

"Yaah, walau kenyataannya tak semudah yang dikatakan…," katanya sambil mengatupkan mata sejenak.

"Saling percaya … dan melindungi …," ulangnya lagi. Kepalanya menunduk. "Apa yang seperti itu … betul-betul ada?"

"Mereka ada kalau kita melaksanakannya …," jawabnya segera. "Yang kulihat selama ini dunia shinobi sudah penuh luka. Padahal semua akan sembuh jika kita saling percaya dan melindungi satu sama lain. Manusia hidup bukan untuk saling menyakiti."

Si pucat mengangkat kepala. Lagi-lagi, ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pintu hatinya. Diam-diam ia mulai menaruh hormat yang tulus pada sosok berambut putih ini, bukan rasa hormat yang dipaksakan, seperti yang ia berikan pada senior-senior di 'Ne'. Semua tentangnya, semua ucapannya, semua tindakannya selalu membekas di hati dan benak si anak pucat. _'Ia terlihat begitu besar … dan mahal. Juga senyum itu …. Andai saja aku bisa memilikinya….'_

_._

_._

Akhirnya. Akhirnya permohonan yang selalu tertahan selama sebulan lebih di relung hatinya terlontar juga. Ia sudah membayangkan, akan ada seseorang yang mengisi posisi sebagai panutannya, yang selama ini dibiarkan kosong. Ah, ia sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir kali tempat itu dihuni oleh seseorang.

Yang tidak pernah disangkanya adalah, wajah yang selalu dihiasi cengiran di depannya tersebut, justru merengut tak suka, begitu ia selesai bicara.

"Tidak mau," dia menjawab seraya membuang muka. "Aku tak mau."

"Oh," kepala berambut hitam itu menunduk. Mendadak kepala yang tadinya ringan terasa begitu berat untuk ditopang. Ia tidak sakit hati. Hanya saja ia menyesali tindakan bodohnya. _Bukankah dianggap teman saja sudah lebih dari cukup?_ "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku takkan menyinggung soal itu lagi."

"Hei, kau mau ke mana? Tunggu dulu!" seruannya menahan langkah kaki si kecil yang bermaksud beranjak dari sana.

Ia berbalik, hanya untuk menemukan seraut wajah yang telah dipasang segarang mungkin. Lengkap dengan posisi berkacak pinggang. Sejenak, pemandangan itu membuat kepingan harapan-harapannya yang telah terkumpul berlarian keluar, tak tertata lagi.

'_Ke mana perginya sikap ramah dan keriangan itu? Di mana senyuman hangat khas miliknya disembunyikan? Kenapa sikapnya mendadak berubah? Ah, mungkinkah… mungkinkah sebenarnya ia sama saja seperti yang lain? Berarti, semua yang dikatakannya, semua senyumnya, semua keramahannya … hanya kepalsuan?' _sudut batin kecilnya berkecamuk.

"_Status teman bukanlah alasan yang cukup untuk memercayai seseorang!"_

Ia menyesal telah melupakan ajaran itu. Mungkin benar, kepercayaan hanyalah milik orang bodoh.

Dan ia adalah orang bodoh yang kesekian.

Sesungguhnya, si rambut putih agak iba juga melihat wajah pucat itu menampakkan ketakutan dan kegelisahan, yang selama ini tak pernah diperlihatkan seburuk apapun kondisi di depan. Tapi, bagaimanapun, ia harus menyampaikan semuanya. Tak peduli anak itu suka atau tidak.

"Aku tak mau berteman denganmu lagi."

.

.

Jelaslah sudah.

Tidak ada lagi pertemanan. Tidak ada lagi kata percaya. Tidak ada lagi kehendak untuk memiliki seorang panutan.

Ia tak membutuhkan itu lagi. Kesah si kecil.

Kalimat penolakan tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Aku tidak suka. Aku takkan mau jadi panutanmu, seperti yang kauminta."

Si pucat menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk paham.

"Kau membuatku kesal. Aku tak mau berteman denganmu lagi."

"Aku mengerti…," tunduknya.

'_Kesal, ya? Perasaan yang membuat orang baik seperti dirinya balik menganggapku musuh … sepertinya itu bukan suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan…."_

"Karena itu, sebagai gantinya …."

Angin yang enggan bertiup di sekitar seakan memerintah laju jarum jam untuk bertahan lebih lama, dan memaksa kata-kata itu berlanjut dalam derap lambat.

"... sebagai gantinya … kau harus mau memanggilku 'Nii-san'."

Seperti biasa, si pucat tak bereaksi banyak. Kecuali bertanya kembali. "Kenapa … kenapa begitu?"

"Kenapa? Kau masih tanya kenapa?" suara itu menyentak. "Karena aku mau kau jadi adikku, bagian dari keluargaku …."

…_. Adik? Saudara? Keluarga?... Bolehkah?_

Ya. Ia tak membutuhkan itu lagi. Karena ia telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik.

Tidak ada lagi pertemanan. Ikatan tersebut telah diperkukuh menjadi ikatan yang disebut persaudaraan.

Ia tak perlu lagi kata percaya. Ikatan persaudaraan akan selalu mengiringi mereka tanpa alpa. Meski ikatan tersebut tak pernah mengucapkan kata percaya.

Ia tak punya kehendak lagi untuk memiliki panutan. Panutan itu telah ada. Bahkan lebih baik dari itu. Seseorang yang telah bersedia menjadi keluarganya.

Meski ia hanya punya satu, ia akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin.

'_Jadi, beginikah rasanya memiliki dan dimiliki?'_ gumamnya saat punya kesempatan menyendiri. _'Hangat? Ah, bukan. Rasanya jauh lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya.'_

Ia yang sedianya tak memiliki apa-apa. Masa lalu, masa depan, perasaan, nama … bahkan jati diri pun ia tak punya. Namun, ia masih punya mata dan bisa melihat, kalau ikatan dengan kakak adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

Dalam kesendiriannya, ia tidak sendirian lagi.

.

.

Malamnya, mereka menghamparkan dua futon bersebelahan. Ia telah minta ijin untuk pindah kamar. Karena anak pucat itu—meski merupakan yang termuda—termasuk junior yang punya reputasi baik di mata guru dan seniornya, maka para pengurus asrama tak bertanya macam-macam. Seandainya tak diijinkan pun, kakaknya, si rambut putih pasti bertekad untuk ngotot, meski harus mengajak adik barunya kabur sekalipun.

Satu hal lagi, ikatan persaudaraan ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia mereka berdua. Janji.

"Nii-san," lirih suaranya memanggil saat yakin rekan-rekan mereka sudah lelap.

"Ya?" sahutan yang keluar sambil menguap, sehingga terdengar aneh.

"Tolong ajari aku lebih banyak, bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan merasakan …."

Mendengar kalimat lirih itu, ia pun melebarkan celah kelopak matanya. Kemudian berbaring miring, mencari wajah adiknya. Mereka kini bertatapan dalam keremangan kamar.

"Kalau menurutku, tersenyum dan merasakan itu, kita sendirilah yang harus menemukan caranya. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu mencari jalan yang kau inginkan, Otouto-chan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu!"

Si pucat membuka mulutnya hati-hati sekali, bak anak kecil baru belajar membaca, memastikan kalau ia mengatakan, "Terima kasih …," dengan benar dan lancar.

"Hei. Aku kan kakakmu. Ini sudah jadi kewajibanku. Kau tak perlu berterima kasih."

'_Ya. Ia pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari sekadar ucapan terima kasih. Entah kapan aku bisa membalasnya.'_ Lama ditatapnya kedua kelopak mata sang kakak yang mulai berat akibat diracuni kantuk.

"Aku mengerti. Selamat tidur." Sedikit senyum samar melintasi bibirnya, sebelum ia ikut memejamkan mata.

"Mhm, ya … tidur," balas sang kakak dengan nyawa yang telah mengapung setengah.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sudut coretan author: **

Oloh-oloooh, gajenyaa~~~~ …. =_='

_Tamat?_ Kayaknya belum deh.

_Bersambung?_ Kayaknya nggak pasti juga kisah ini bisa disambung.

Kalau nanti ada ide lagi buat cerita tentang 'Ne' bersaudara, bakal diapdet deh. Kalau nggak, ya… tau sendiri lah … :p *digampar kamus*

Ini fic dengan canon setting pertama, sekaligus fic kedua saya di fandom Naruto *sorak-sorak bergembi~ra* *dilempar kompor*.

Hiyaak! Saya teler! Bikin canon set itu ternyata sesusah ini, ya? +o+. Nekat banget nih bikinnya. Padahal di ranah AU saja saya masih terseok-seok. =='

Sekilas info, hari ini, 6 September, itu memang ulang tahun Shin, kok. *_Otanjoubi Omedetou… Shin-kun~~!_* Sumber terpercaya: _bingo book_ _Naruto_ ketiga di halaman 95, melampirkan datanya Shin; mulai dari tanggal lahir, golongan darah, tinggi/berat, sampai hobi.

Dan fic super gaje (dan ngawur) ini adalah untuk memperingati hari ultahnya. Birthday fic kan istilahnya? Wehehe…. (Shin: "gak modal lu ngasih hadiah!")

Kalau ada readers yang ultah 6 September juga—ato yang sekitar tanggal itu, selamat ya …. Semoga sehat selalu dan panjang umur. Nggak kayak kakaknya Sai yang mati muda. *digergaji Shin*.

.

**(**_**warning: mulai dari sini, penyakit CRWT author kambuh! Kalau males bacanya, di-skip aja, ya… ^^)**_

Kayaknya di sini Shin nggak selincah Naruto? Hm, soalnya saya agak mempertimbangkan zodiaknya yang Virgo itu. Orang Virgo kan biasanya kalem dan santun (contoh: Kakashi, Nagato/Pein, Temari, Shikamaru). Kalo Shin mah—seperti yang dibilang Sai—mirip Naruto; udah cerewet, nggak sabaran, kasar pula. Dan barangnya …_uph_… *disumpal Shin pake gergaji* Yah, seenggaknya golongan darahnya B, sama kayak Naruto. Jadi menurut saya, dia itu tipe yang kasar-kasar tapi lembut. Cengirannya jahil tapi tulus. Cerewet, iya, tapi ngomongnya masih sempat mikir dulu. Nggak sabaran, tapi senang liat orang jadi penasaran. (Shin: "sok tau, ah")

Selain ngambil referensi dari sifatnya Naru, secuil Kakashi juga ada. (Kan sama-sama Virgo?) Di manga chapter 456:_Naruto Berangkat_; Kakashi pernah bilang begini sama Sai, "Aku percaya padamu…". Lalu Sai merasa apa~ gitu pas dengernya. _"Perasaan apa ini?"_ katanya dalam hati. Yaa~~ Mungkin saja kan, itu karena Shin pernah mengatakan hal yang sama dulu. Jadi saya masukin juga kalimat dari Kakashi itu buat omongannya Shin.

Trus, selain Naruto dan Kakashi, ada sisi Itachi-nya juga. _Care_ banget sama adik. Ngg… kalo sifat sih, agak beda … (beda banget gitu….) ^^'

Tapi, kalau diliat dari sifat, tampang, suara, semuanya persis Suigetsu. (Kondou Takashi adalah _seiyuu_ Shin dan Suigetsu).

Dan satu lagi, Shin itu kan anak korban perang juga seperti Nagato dkk. Jadi saya buat di fic ini cara pikirnya agak mirip sama mereka, terutama Nagato. Kalo soal sifat, kayaknya lebih ke Yahiko.

**Kesimpulan: Naruto + Kakashi + Itachi + Suigetsu + Nagato + Yahiko = SHIN**

Gaje, ya? XD

Di antara semua, Suigetsu yang paling mirip sama Shin (jelas! Mulai dari sifat, tampang, suara). Entah gimana reaksi Sai seandainya nanti mereka diberi Kishi-sensei kesempatan saling ketemu (wajib! Wajib ketemu! *dijitak Sensei karna maksa ples brisik*). Mungkin nanti, Sui bilang Sai mirip Sasuke, sedang Sai berpikir Suigetsu persis kakaknya.

Tapi… kalau soal dugaan Suigetsu adalah Shin, rasanya nggak, deh _(sayang, sih. Padahal boleh juga kalau itu bener….)_. Karena, ultah Suigetsu itu 18 Februari. Tinggi/berat mereka juga beda. Sui lebih tinggi 2,4 cm, dan lebih berat 1,6 kg dari Shin. Selain itu, Suigetsu malah lebih muda dari Sai. Sai 17, Sui 16. Masa Suigetsu yang jadi kakak? Lagian, Sui punya kakak sendiri, yang namanya Mangetsu. _Hei! Jangan-jangan Mangetsu itulah yang sebenarnya Shin! Mangetsu kan katanya juga udah inalilah? *digigitin Houzuki sekeluarga* _Nah lho? Waolohuaalam, yah?

Tapi, bener deh. Latar belakang Sai-Shin itu mirip sama Suigetsu-Mangetsu. Tumbuh besar di dunia yang kejam dan saling bunuh *bah, bahasanya~*. (Sai-Shin di 'Ne', Sui-Mangetsu di Chigiri.) Terus sang kakak mati ninggalin adiknya, sedang sang adik tertangkap orang. (Sai jadi bawahan Danzou, Sui jadi tahanan Oro.) Setelah bebas, Sai sama-sama Naru, sementara Sui sama-sama Sasu (ehem!). Kurang mirip apalagi, coba? ^_*

Bedanya, Sai kan anaknya penurut abis *maklum, golongan darah A tulen*. Kalo Suigetsu, Aquarius bergolongan darah B, *itu Minato!*, yah, tahu sendiri dia tuh yang paling bandel di Taka.

Mangetsu masih misterius, jadi nggak bisa dibanding-bandingin dengan Shin, deh. Mm…=_=

Tapi, si Mangetsu udah saya munculin di fic saya yang sebelumnya, KHSHC. Tapi, sekadar numpang lewat aja .… nggak penting. ^^'. Di sana dia saya gambarkan mirip-mirip Sui. Malas mikir jauh-jauh sih…. *ditimpuk*

.

Ugh. Pusing, bikin fic dengan tokoh yang nggak punya nama, nggak punya rasa. Kegajean pun nyebar di mana-mana T^T.

Maunya saya bikin yang pakai kata "Aku" gitu. Tapi saya payah kalo disuruh bikin cerita panjang-panjang dengan satu POV. Susaah! Bingung! Maaf banget, ya *bungkuk-bungkuk sampe mentok* Jadi saya pake sudut pandang serba tau aja. Lebih gampang, sih. *nyari gampangnya aja nih orang* *digetok*

Makanya, kalau gajenya menurut readers dan senpai-tachi parah banget, kasih tau, ya? Ntar saya perbaiki, supaya kalimat-kalimatnya nggak ambigu. *bilang aja minta ripiu, napa?*

Terakhir. Karena bertar lagi mau lebaran, buat semua keluarga besar FFN, saya ucapin: minal aidin wal faizin, a.k.a mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Misalkan saya ada salah kata (atau ketik?), baik di fic, ripiu cerita, ato di PM. Mohon maaf. Itu nggak sengaja kok. Beneran! Saya kan maen ke FFN buat nyari temen, bukan musuh. Peace! ^:^v

Kayaknya saya kebanyakan bacot, ya? _Walah? Lewat dua halaman!_ O.O *nggak nyadar-digetok batako*

Ehm, segitu dulu, deh. Sampai ketemu di lembar berikutnya… :D


	2. Merekah

Akhirnya! Dengan modal seadanya, akhirnya fic gaje lahir dan batin ini (betulan) diapdet juga…. XD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning:** Penuh kegajean, penuh kehancuran. OC berhamburan sebanyak nyamuk-nyamuk di rumah author. *curhat author yang ngetik sambil digigitin nyamuk*

* * *

Dua: Merekah

"Dalam Ne, tidak ada nama, tidak ada perasaan …."

"Dalam Ne, tidak ada nama, tidak ada perasaan …."

Si rambut putih mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Dari tempatnya duduk ia bisa melihat derap gerak bibir-bibir lain di ruangan itu secara serentak mencecerkan jejak-jejak kalimat yang seragam. Membuntuti ucap mantap sang wibawa yang berdiri tegak di depan mereka.

Hawa berat mulai merambati tubuhnya. Ia sontak menggigil, bukan hanya karena sengatan udara beraroma embun di luar ruangan menyelinap lewat celah jendela. Namun lebih karena jumputan keterpasungan kembali mengungkungnya persis seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Ia meringis pahit. Hukum 'bisa karena biasa' tak dapat diterapkannya untuk kasus yang satu ini.

Ia dinaungi nasib yang sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan belasan anak lain di sini. Garis keberuntungan menyelamatkan dirinya dari pusaran kegelapan yang siap menjerat tiap batang kaki kecil yang berdiri di atasnya. Lantas dilesakkan ke dalam tanah, dipaksa menyatu dengannya dan tenggelam, haram untuk mengapung kembali. Jika sudah begitu, harapan untuk bisa terlontar keluar dan berhasil menghirup udara bebas dipastikan mencapai nilai nol.

'_Ah, tidak boleh….'_ Ia menggeleng pelan menegaskan bantahan hatinya. Ia tahu ia tak begitu pandai berhitung. Namun kelemahan itulah yang justru mampu menghidupkan bara optimisme di hatinya. Baginya yang tak pandai berhitung ini, nilai nol berarti masih menyimpan sepercik harapan. Nilai nol di matanya adalah angka satu. Satu hal yang paling berharga, satu hal yang harus ia jaga. Satu orang yang ingin ia bebaskan dari keterpasungan ini.

Matanya yang tadi terpekur perlahan tegak seiring dituntaskannya barisan kalimat yang tak pernah alpa dilafalkan sebelum memulai hari di 'sini'.

"… yang ada hanyalah misi."

"… yang ada hanyalah misi."

Anak pucat di sampingnya menutup bibir dengan rapi seusai mengucapkan potongan kalimat tersebut. Selalu begitu. Dengan sepasang tangan terlipat di atas meja, punggungnya lurus menegak. Bukan duduk tegak lantaran ditopang segunung semangat. Hanya penerapan suatu aturan memosisikan tubuh di balik meja yang sudah lama terpancang di dinding kelas.

Dilihatnya anak itu mulai membuka buku, menyimak dengan sungguh-sungguh tuturan panjang dari mentor mereka, Kei-senpai, setelah sebelumnya ia dikenal sebagai Gin-senpai. Setidaknya nama yang pertama disebut itu adalah nama yang ia pakai untuk misi terakhir yang telah tuntas ia jalankan dengan imbalan nilai sempurna dilengkapi dengan beberapa hari masa libur panjang yang harus ia isi dengan memberikan mentoring pada calon-calon juniornya.

Bosan memerhatikan penjelasan yang tampaknya takkan berujung, si rambut putih mencari kegiatan lain. Sikutnya bergerak-gerak menyentuh sikut lain yang sedang menuntun jemari untuk mencatat. Akibatnya satu garis hitam tanpa sengaja muncul menodai catatan rapi yang hampir memenuhi satu halaman. Tuntas membetulkan kesalahan kecil itu, si pucat menoleh ke arah pengganggunya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

"Kok, tidak menggambar, sih?" si rambut putih menjawab dengan pertanyaan balik.

Si pucat tak langsung menjawab. Matanya ganti menatap lurus baris-baris kalimat yang menghiasi papan tulis, lalu kembali memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Senpai tidak menggambar apapun di papan tulis. Jadi aku juga tidak menggambar…," sahut si pucat datar. "Nii-san sendiri, kenapa tidak mencatat?" matanya turun menatap buku catatan yang masih putih mulus itu.

"Nanti saja, deh…," sahut si rambut putih singkat. _Sebenarnya yang kumaksud bukan gambar dari senpai di depan sana, tapi gambar-gambar indah dari pikiranmu sendiri. _"Kalau ada ujian tertulis, aku pinjam catatanmu, ya?"

"Boleh ….," ucapan lancar si pucat menunjukan kemajuan yang cukup berarti. Si rambut putih tersenyum senang di balik satu telapak tangan yang menutup gerak bibirnya dari Kei.

"Hei! Gambar yang belum selesai tempo hari sudah jadi atau belum?"

"Gambar yang kucoba pakai tinta..., _ya…_?" disadarinya ia telah mampu membubuhkan sedikit rona nada pada ucapannya, meski masih sering terpatah. Namun kebahagiaan kecil itu seketika koyak oleh sepotong kapur yang menyentak keras tepat ke meja mereka.

"Kalian! Kalau mau ngobrol, silakan di luar!" tegur Kei dingin dan tak bersahabat. Tanpa berani melanjutkan cakap, dua anak yang tertangkap basah itu membetulkan posisi duduk mereka masing-masing.

Jari dan suara Kei telah menurunkan vonis. Si rambut putih gegas berkemas, lalu beralih ke tempat di mana seorang anak lain juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Pertukaran tempat duduk itu berlangsung hanya dalam hitungan detik dan nyaris tanpa suara. Si pucat yang hanya kebagian peran sebagai penonton mengiringi kepergian kakaknya itu dengan sebersit kecewa. Namun segera perhatiannya teralih oleh penjelasan baru yang menuntut tangannya untuk bergerak kembali.

Selang beberapa menit, segumpal bola kertas entah dari mana membentur lengan kirinya. Sontak ia menoleh, tampak si rambut putih melambai kecil dari tempat duduknya yang berjarak empat bangku darinya. Seperti pencuri takut dipergoki, anak lelaki itu menyambar dan membenamkan kertas tadi ke dalam genggaman tangan. Setelah yakin tak ada mata yang memerhatikan, diuraikannya gumpalan itu. Dalam kerut-kerut kertas kumal, masih terbaca jelas tulisan-tulisan kecil di sana.

_**Bagaimana? Sudah jadi belum?**_

'_Ah. Kenapa ia begitu peduli?' _Tapi dijawabnya juga pertanyaan singkat, yang mungkin bagi orang lain hanya sekadar perwujudan manisnya basa-basi. Tapi bagi anak berkulit pucat itu, secarik kertas berisikan sebaris kalimat tanya adalah wujud kepedulian yang besar maknanya.

_**Iya. Sudah jadi. Apa Nii-san mau melihatnya?**_

Si pucat tahu betul kesenangan kakaknya.

Si rambut putih menyambut dengan baik kembalinya sang kertas surat. Membaca sejenak, lalu jemarinya bergerak menggoreskan jawaban di atasnya.

_**Tergantung. Apa kamu bisa menjawab dengan benar pertanyaanku atau tidak. Nah, coba jawab, ya…. Kalau ada seekor kuda berdiri tegak menghadap barat daya, ke manakah ekornya mengarah? Keterlaluan kalau ada shinobi yang nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan ini.**_

Sejujurnya, tak perlu memenuhi syarat menjawab dengan benar. Ia sungguh ingin melihat hasil gambar yang dibuat sang adik saat anak itu terlupa membawa pensil warnanya. Sampai kemudian si rambut putih berhasil menemukan sebatang kuas milik salah seorang senior yang tercecer di kelas. Dengan sedikit memaksa, ia berhasil mendorong si pucat agar mau mencoba membuat satu gambar sederhana dengan menggunakan media baru, yaitu kuas dan tinta.

_**Ekor kuda selalu mengarah ke bawah.**_

Jawaban dari adiknya tiba. Memupus lamunannya akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lampau.

_**Hehe... Otoutou-chan memang pintar. Baiklah, nanti kasih lihat aku gambarnya, ya? Jangan lupa!**_

_**NB: Sudah bisa senyum, Otouto-chan? Teka-teki tadi lucu 'kan?**_

Tertegun si pucat membaca isi secarik kertas baru di tangannya. Apakah 'lucu' merupakan salah satu alasan yang bisa membuat orang tersenyum? Tapi kalau memang benar, kenapa ia—lagi-lagi—tidak bisa tersenyum?

Si pucat terpaksa tidak meneruskan kegiatan surat-menyurat bawah tanah itu. Selain karena tak punya jawaban pasti, ia sempat mendapati tatapan tajam Kei-senpai menusuk tangannya yang beberapa menit terakhir memang selalu menyusup ke bawah meja. Maka, ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpan kertas itu ke dalam saku celana.

Sepasang mata hitam sedari tadi mengamati. Berpikir bahwa lelucon bukan cara yang tepat untuk membuat anak tak berpengalaman seperti adiknya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

Mudah saja sebetulnya. Andai saja adiknya bisa merasakan seperti orang normal, maka tersenyum, atau setidaknya menampakkan satu ekspresi saja, adalah perkara mudah.

Begitu yang ia simpulkan dari buku kecil yang sempat dibacanya iseng-iseng, pada hari di mana titik tolak perbincangan panjang dengan adiknya dimulai.

'_Kalau begitu adikku harus menjadi orang yang perasa, ya?'_

_Staakk! Stakk! Staakkk!_ Rentetan kunai menancap membunyikan suara-suara khas. Dan… _tapp! _Sepasang sandal yang dikenakan sang pelempar kunai mendarat dengan mulusnya di atas tanah.

"Bagus. Sembilan dari sepuluh papan sasaran. Kau lulus," sang senior menunduk, menuliskan beberapa angka di daftar nilainya.

"Selanjutnya…."

"Aku! Aku! Aku!" Satu sosok dengan rambut putih menutupi telinga sontak berdiri, menyambut kata-kata seniornya yang belum selesai. Sang senior agak berkerut heran. Tidak biasanya si bandel ini bersedia mengambil giliran kedua di ujian praktek. Bukan hanya saat ujian, saat latihan biasa pun ia lebih memilih duduk tenang, menunggu hingga giliran terakhir.

Sang senior berpikir sejenak. Menepikan dugaan-dugaan tak enak, akhirnya ia memutuskan memberi ruang buat si rambut putih yang tampak begitu berharap. Kendati begitu, matanya masih waspada saat menyapu gerak-gerik si rambut putih yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang dengan sepuluh kunai di kedua tangan. Ia sudah cukup banyak mendengar cerita-cerita negatif mengenainya lewat pembicaraan para mentor lain yang lebih senior.

Akan tetapi setelah melihat sendiri, siratan waspada di matanya berganti dengan ketakjuban. Mau tak mau Anbu muda itu harus mengakui satu hal tentang kelebihan anak ini. Yang kemudian membuatnya menarik kesimpulan, 'Ne' takkan membuang bibit-bibit akar berharga tinggi, meskipun kekacauan-kekacauan kecil kerap mendorongnya untuk menyembul keluar, menentang aturan. Tapi dengan sedikit tarik paksa ke dalam, ia akan turun dan menurut. Walau tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan kembali mencari jalan lain di belakang pengawasan. Inilah yang harus disikapi para senior dengan penuh keseriusan. Bagaimana caranya agar kebandelan akar berharga ini bisa dilenyapkan, atau setidaknya agar lebih terkendali.

"Sepuluh dari sepuluh. Kau lulus," singkat saja. Ia tak ingin berkomentar banyak. Heran meliputi benaknya, membuat kerut di dahinya makin dalam. Ia beberapa kali diserahi tugas memeriksa hasil ujian tertulis, salah satunya dengan nomor meja 12, nomor yang selalu digunakan anak lelaki ini. Hancur lebur, itu pasti. Catatan tak lengkap dan serampangan menjadi adatnya yang sulit dihapuskan. Ironisnya saat praktek, tak ada anak lain yang sanggup melampaui kemampuannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh mengambil waktu istirahat sekarang 'kan?"

Anbu muda itu mengangkat kepala dari daftar nilai. "Silakan. Kau bisa kembali ke asrama dan mengambil jatah makan siangmu."

Tanpa bicara lagi, anak itu beranjak. Sempat dilihat oleh sang Anbu, ia menggandeng tangan anak lelaki lain dan mengajaknya pulang. Sang Anbu tersentak. Sejak kapan ada juniornya yang bergaul seakrab itu? Selama pengabdiannya di 'Ne', ia telah mengamati para seniornya, bahwa kesungguhan bersosialisasi hanya akan muncul ke permukaan jika ada sebuah misi bersama. Tentunya itu dalam rangka memuluskan jalannya misi yang memang membutuhkan kerjasama. Tapi, tengoklah. Jika misi telah selesai, sepasang shinobi yang tadinya saling melindungi dan melengkapi rekannya itu, akan mengubah sikap mereka menjadi sikap sepasang manusia yang nampaknya hanya saling mengenal saja. Tidak lebih. Ini adalah salah satu cara meredam tumbuhnya emosi kebersamaan dalam jiwa para 'Ne'.

Sepasang anak itu telah berlalu dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tahu hal ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Harus ada tindakan dari senior. Sayangnya, sebagai seorang yang baru sebulan lalu lulus ujian chuunin—yang secara otomatis memasukannya dalam keanggotaan resmi Anbu 'Ne', tak punya wewenang untuk menahan langkah kaki-kaki kecil itu lebih lama. Keduanya telah lulus dengan nilai berturut-turut sembilan dan sepuluh. Di samping itu, kewajiban mengawasi ujian praktek memaksanya untuk bertahan di tempat.

Sebagai gantinya, ia mencatat di benaknya baik-baik, laporan untuk Kei-senpai, sang Anbu senior yang bertugas sebagai pengawas bulan ini.

.

.

"Nii-san, kita mau ke mana? Asrama 'kan ke arah sana?"

Di tengah derap lompatan lebar mereka menyibak daun gugur yang makin banyak bertebaran di pertengahan Oktober, si pucat hanya menangkap seulas senyum kecil di bibir kakaknya sebagai jawaban.

"Nii-san?"

"Kita ke perpustakaan."

"Tapi, perpustakaan juga bukan ke arah sini."

"Kita bukan mau ke perpustakaan 'Ne', tapi ke perpustakaan Konoha."

Mata si pucat sedikit melebar. "Apa itu boleh?"

"Buatku sih, boleh…. Aku sudah sering kok, main ke sana," sambil menengok ke arah adiknya, senyumnya berubah nakal.

"Tapi, buat apa… jauh-jauh ke perpustakaan Konoha…?"

"Perpustakaan 'Ne' sama sekali tidak lengkap! Satu buku cerita pun tidak ada dalam koleksinya. Yang ada cuma buku-buku aneh melulu…."

"Nii-san… suka baca buku cerita, ya?"

"Iya. Dari dulu, sejak aku masih kecil aku sudah suka baca cerita."

"Dulu…? Sekarang pun Nii-san memang masih kecil, kan?" Si pucat memiringkan kepalanya.

Sang kakak berdecak pelan, agak gemas dengan cara berpikir adiknya. "Maksudku, sejak aku masih lebih kecil dari sekarang ini…. Meski waktu itu aku cuma bisa baca buku cerita bergambar…."

"Buku cerita … bergambar?"

"Buku cerita bergambar itu…." Salah satu tangannya bergerak-gerak menjelaskan. "… buku cerita buat anak-anak yang diberi gambar besar-besar di tiap halamannya, supaya anak-anak cepat mengerti apa yang sedang diceritakan…."

"Ooh," sepasang bibir si pucat membulat kecil.

"Karena itulah, aku suka melihat gambarmu. Agak mirip dengan gambar yang sering kulihat di buku bergambar kesukaanku sewaktu masih kecil…. Hm… kalau kuingat lagi, sudah lama juga aku tak membaca buku bergambar seperti itu." Kalimat terakhir diucapkannya dalam gumaman lirih.

Si pucat terpana sesaat. Tak paham. "Gambarku tidak ada ceritanya…, bukan?"

"Kenapa bilang begitu? Semua gambar itu 'kan punya cerita…. Bahkan, banyak sekali cerita. Saat sedang membuat garis-garisnya, saat sedang mewarnainya, yang seperti itu juga cerita. Selain cerita yang dibawakan oleh gambar itu sendiri, tentu saja."

"Saat-saat sedang membuatnya?" Mata hitam kelam itu menerawang, ke arah pucuk-pucuk pohon meranggas yang kian hari kian rontok. Bau daun kering semakin kuat tercium cuping hidungnya. Sepoi angin tak mau ketinggalan mendukung perputaran bau di udara. Seakan ingin membantunya mengenang masa lalu. Namun sayang, tak cukup berhasil. "Memangnya… Nii-san bisa membacanya…? Cerita tentang saat gambar-gambarku dibuat… apa benar terlihat jelas?"

"Eh…, yang begitu sih…." Wajah berbingkai rambut putih itu memerah. "Yah… sedikit-sedikit aku bisa tahu juga…. Ehm, misalnya… gambarmu dibuat pakai pensil warna…. Ceritanya soal musim gugur. Ehehe… cuma sampai situ, sih… selanjutnya, yaa… ditebak saja asal-asalan…."

'_Ah, dia tertawa lagi…._' Si pucat memandang paras cerah kakaknya yang sepertinya memang tak pernah pudar. Bahkan rona merah yang mendominasi wajah itu tak mampu menenggelamkan kehangatan senyumnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sebentar lagi, kita akan sampai di Konoha. Bersikap biasa, ya! Mungkin yang akan kita hadapi di sana tak seperti yang kamu bayangkan…."

"Maksudnya…?"

"Ramai dan berisik."

Benar saja. Begitu keluar dari hutan tempat calon 'Ne' terisolasi, dua pasang kaki itu akhirnya menapak daerah ramai Konohagakure. Suasana asing yang tak pernah dialami oleh si pucat sebelumnya. Dalam 'Ne', ketenangan selalu dipegang dengan teguh. Bahkan hal kecil seperti langkah kaki dan desah napas pun harus berada di bawah kendali.

Tapi di sini? Untuk kesekian kalinya, telinga si pucat menangkap teriakan anak kecil, atau gerebuk barang yang berpindah tempat.

Celingukan sebentar, si rambut putih menuntun adiknya ke suatu gang yang berkelok. Agaknya, ia sudah hapal daerah sekitar sini, sehingga dengan percaya diri mampu melewati gang yang menyerupai labirin itu. Tak habis lima menit sejak keluar dari hutan, mereka telah berhasil mencapai pintu depan gedung perpustakaan Konoha.

Si pucat menengadah memandang bangunan yang besar, jauh melampaui bangunan-bangunan tak seberapa yang digunakannya selama terisolir di hutan 'Ne'. Terus terang, berada di tempat asing sarat keramaian yang tak pernah dikenalnya, membuat batinnya tak bersender nyaman.

"Ayo, masuk!" ajak si rambut putih. "Tenang saja. Beda dengan di luar, perpustakaan ini selalu tenang."

Tanpa sungkan, anak dengan gerak-gerik lincah itu sudah jauh mendahului, menuju daerah di mana ribuan buku berjajar rapi. Ragu-ragu, si pucat turut melangkah ke dalam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya mengekor ke mana kakaknya bergerak.

'_Ah, pasti tak apa-apa asalkan tak terpisah dari Nii-san,' _kata hatinya berusaha untuk yakin. Bukankah ia sedang belajar untuk percaya? Mereka ke sini, tentu bukan karena tanpa alasan.

"Nii-san cari buku apa?" sambil menunggu pencarian kakaknya rampung, si pucat ikut membaca jejeran punggung buku yang terpajang di ruang matanya. Ia tak pernah melihat sedemikian banyaknya buku dalam perjalanan hidupnya yang baru sejengkal.

"Aah…! Ketemu… ketemu…!" si rambut putih menjawab dengan bisikan riang. Lantas ia membawa buku temuannya itu ke deretan bangku-kursi yang memang disediakan bagi pengunjung yang bermaksud membaca. Tak ingin kehilangan jejak, adiknya bergegas mengikuti.

"Buku apa itu, Nii-san?"

Si rambut putih menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik buku yang ia pamerkan ke adiknya.

Belajar Tersenyum pada Dunia. Begitu yang terbaca pada sampul depan buku.

"Apa kita bisa belajar tersenyum dari buku?" wajah pucat itu berwarna takjub.

"Tentu saja. Apa sih, yang tak bisa buku lakukan? Buku adalah gudangnya ilmu. Aya… eh, maksudku… aku pernah mendengar istilah macam begini dari seseorang. Artinya, lewat buku kita bisa mengetahui macam-macam hal."

"Ternyata buku itu hebat, ya…?"

Manik mata hitam redup yang mulai terisi pelita itu memandang buku kecil yang dibanggakan kakaknya. Rasa penasaran, membuatnya ingin bertanya lebih banyak tapi sang kakak malah melanjutkan langkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Kita pinjam saja, ya? Biar bisa dibawa pulang. Kalau cuma baca di sini, kita akan susah memahami isinya. Lagipula, aku mau cepat-cepat balik ke rumah. Perutku lapar…."

"Tapi, kalau pinjam kan perlu…."

"Kartu anggota? Aku sudah mendaftar, kok. Tenang saja…."

'_Se-sejak kapan…?'_

Langkah kakaknya memang sulit diduga. Aneh dan membingungkan. Tapi, selalu membuat punggungnya, yang sebelum ini tak punya tempat berlabuh, ditopang rasa nyaman dan aman. _Ah…. _Ia memang belum bisa merasakan benar. Seperti apa perasaan 'menyenangkan'—yang menurut kakaknya—adalah satu dari sekian banyak rasa yang bisa buat manusia tersenyum. Tapi ia sedikit banyak mampu bayangkan, kalau rasa senang itu tak beda jauh dengan kenyamanan yang hangat ini.

"Kudaftarkan juga buatmu, ya? Jadi kalau misalnya kamu ingin coba ke sini sendirian lalu ingin pinjam, tak perlu memakai kartuku."

Si pucat mengangguk saja. "Terima kasih."

Ia sudah berusaha seriang mungkin. Si rambut putih tersenyum senang melihat usaha sungguh-sungguh adiknya.

Namun satu masalah besar menanti ketika mereka berada di meja sang pustakawati.

"Nama?"

Si pucat terpana. Tak pernah mengira akan hal ini sebelumnya. Dalam kartu perpustakaan yang digunakannya di 'Ne', hanya tercantum sebaris nomor urut anggota perpustakaan sebagai pengganti identitas. Tak urung bingung mewarnai seluruh wajah pucatnya. Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini? Sementara ia sendiri harus bertanya terlebih dahulu pada dirinya. Satu pertanyaan yang sama.

_Nama…ku ….. Siapa…? Aku ini… siapa?_

.

.

Mendengar suara beberapa langkah kaki mendekat, agak panik dua anak laki-laki itu menyembunyikan buku yang sebelumnya tengah mereka tekuri. Diselipkan di balik lipatan futon milik salah seorang dari mereka. Lantas masing-masing mengambil posisi yang sekiranya akan dianggap normal.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Langkah kaki terus berderak-derik di atas lantai, namun tetap tak ada interupsi pada daun pintu yang ditunggui dua pasang mata hitam dengan tatapan menanti dalam kesiagaan.

Salah satu berinisiatif bangkit dan menempelkan kuping ke daun pintu demi memastikan. Hening menghampiri selama dua anak itu menahan napas.

"Sepertinya memang bukan rekan sekamar kita. Mereka menuju kamar lain. Nah… itu bunyi derit pintunya…."

Sesaat bunyi yang dimaksud terdengar, berlanjut dengan satu bunyi mengatupnya pintu. Embusan napas lega memenuhi jarak di antara dua anak itu. Tensi ketegangan di ruang mungil itu seketika menurun.

Satu telapak tangan pucat bergerak menelisik futon yang digunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian buku dadakan. Baru diketahuinya kelegaan itu seperti air mengalir. Kewaspadaan yang menegang seketika itu juga luruh tatkala dipertemukan dengan kelegaan itu.

Ia tak pernah memerhatikan hal semacam ini sebelumnya.

"Aku masih ingin membaca buku ini …."

Dibukanya lagi lembaran buku yang tak seberapa tebal itu. Jemarinya langsung meraba lipatan kertas yang telah dibuat sebagai pembatas. Meneruskan bacaan yang terputus. Di sampingnya sang kakak kembali duduk menjejeri dan menengok isi buku yang dipegang adiknya.

"Tadi kita baca sampai mana, ya?" tanyanya mengingat-ingat.

"Di sini…," sang adik menunjuk satu baris kalimat. "Dan sebentar lagi bagian satunya selesai…."

"Lebih baik bacanya sampai akhir bagian satu saja. Walaupun tadi kita bisa lolos, yang kedua mungkin nggak lagi…."

Kata-katanya cukup beralasan. Cahaya jingga matahari tua sudah menggapai bibir jendela kamar yang menghadap ke barat. Pertanda aktivitas luar ruangan akan segera dihentikan. Walau pojok hatinya sedikit disaput kecewa, wajah pucat itu tetap datar, lantas mengangguk.

Seakan tahu isi hati adiknya, sang kakak bersuara menenangkan. "Tak apa-apa. Besok-besok 'kan masih bisa baca lagi. Aku janji, buku itu takkan kukembalikan sampai kamu selesai membacanya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Otouto-chan, mengerti tidak, apa yang ditulis di buku itu? Aku sih, tidak terlalu …."

"Bukunya sedikit sulit."

"Iya, kan? Nggak ada gambarnya, lagi …."

"Kalau gambar, ada, kok. Lihat, Nii-san… di sampul depannya…," bantah sang adik sambil menutup buku itu.

"Gambarnya jelek, ah …."

"Jelek? Kenapa Nii-san bilang begitu?"

"Eh, kenapa…? _Etoo_, kenapa, ya…?" Ia menggaruk rambut putihnya yang tidak gatal. Akhir-akhir ini adiknya memang mendadak jadi suka bertanya. Satu kemajuan yang baik, sebetulnya. Anak berkulit pucat dan bermata redup itu sudah berubah banyak. Dia tidak lagi menjadi si penurut yang tidak tahu apa-apa, kecuali berkata iya.

Namun, belakangan ia berpikir agaknya si pucat itu sudah menjadi begitu tergantung padanya. Apapun yang tidak dia tahu atau tak dia mengerti pasti meluncurkan tanya. Dan semua itu selalu ditujukan untuknya. Sebagai seorang bocah yang baru sebentar hidup, ia kerap kelabakan sendiri menjawabnya, meskipun satu-persatu. Terlebih pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kebanyakan diawali kata 'kenapa'. Satu kata tanya yang selalu menuntut jawaban lebih dari satu kata.

'_Uh, apa aku harus mampir ke perpustakaan lagi untuk mencari jawabannya…? Tapi, tunggu dulu….'_ Agak lama ia berpikir-pikir. Sementara sang adik ikut terdiam, namun tetap sabar menanti. _'Ah…, dia 'kan hanya bertanya soal pendapatku. Kalau yang begitu, kujawab saja apa yang terpikir di otak. Itu mudah ….Tinggal bagaimana mengatakannya saja….'_

"Yaa… habisnya… gambarnya cuma sekadar orang-orangan sawah begitu. Coba kalau Otouto-chan saja yang bikin gambar buat sampulnya, pasti hasilnya nggak akan mengecewakan."

Si pucat hanya terpekur. Tak merespon kalimat yang sesungguhnya mengandung pujian tersirat itu. "Tapi, Nii-san…, setidaknya … mereka bisa tersenyum…, tidak seperti aku…. "

Meski diucapkan lambat-lambat, namun kalimat itu cukup telak membuat si rambut putih terpana. Menyadari apresiasi tinggi adiknya pada hal sekecil itu. Sebegitu pentingkah kemampuan merekahkan senyum baginya?

Tapi … bagaimana caranya bisa tersenyum jika tak mampu merasakan terlebih dahulu?

Semilir angin mencerabut daun-daun momiji yang cengkeraman tangkainya sudah mulai rapuh. Salah satu dari mereka melayang jatuh dan tergeletak di atas daun jendela. Kepala berambut putih itu terangguk pelan menikmati ketukan angin di kedua belah pipinya. Nyaman sekali. Ditambah dengan bunyi derit daun jendela, membuat malas berpikir lebih jauh. Tak lama, matanya sudah dibekap kantuk. Hampir saja tubuhnya merapat sempurna ke atas lantai, jika adiknya tak segera menegurnya pelan.

"Nii-san?" panggilnya. "Apa aku boleh bertanya lagi?"

"Emh…?" reaksi standar kakaknya jika sedang terbenam dalam kubangan kantuk.

"Ini tentang … tentang … nama …."

"Ya?"

Adiknya membawa topik penawar kantuk, rupanya. Sepasang mata itu berusaha untuk terbuka lebih lebar.

Di saat sang kakak meraih kesadaran penuhnya kembali, sang adik justru menunduk. Keraguan nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ah. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak jadi…."

"Lho? Kenapa tidak jadi? Kan aku sudah bilang jangan pernah menyimpan sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan di dalam hati…," kantuknya ia singkirkan untuk sementara. "Kalau memang ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan saja. Aku akan berusaha jawab…."

Si pucat masih bertahan dalam diamnya. Keraguan dan kegamangan nampaknya selalu berusaha menjegal pertumbuhan keberaniannya untuk bisa melangkah lebih jauh. Menyeretnya hingga sampai pada perasaan yang mengerikan itu. _Takut_. Ia takut, kalau suatu saat nanti kenekatan mereka melanggar 'hukum' ini, akan berbuah malapetaka.

Si pucat meraba hatinya yang tiba-tiba menyesak._'Nii-san terlalu berani…,'_ kesahnya. Rasa takut kehilangan telah mendominasi hatinya belakangan ini. Dan parahnya, ia yang tanpa emosi ini pun tak bisa lari darinya

"Kalau kamu begitu terus, kamu nggak akan bisa maju."

_Ah…_

"Tapi…."

"Atau kalau kamu tidak jadi bertanya, biar aku saja yang bertanya padamu… bagaimana?"

"Pertanyaan…?" si pucat tak yakin. "Apakah pertanyaan ekor kuda lagi?"

"Tidak…, tentu saja bukan…," si rambut putih hampir saja melepas tawa, namun tak jadi demi melihat raut serius di sampingnya. "Ini cuma soal nama, kok…."

Begitu lancar dan tanpa beban anak itu mengucapkannya. Bahkan dengan semangat lantas menegaskan. "Iya! Nama yang tadi siang kamu pakai buat mendaftar jadi anggota perpustakaan."

_Ya._ Itulah tadi yang sebetulnya ingin ia bahas. Tanpa berkata apapun, si pucat menarik keluar kartu yang telah menambah jumlah hantu rasa takut di sudut hatinya. Lekat diamatinya persegi biru itu. Sebaris kata terlihat lebih mencolok dibanding yang lain.

"Bagaimana?"

Si pucat menatap tak mengerti. "Apa…nya?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu? Nama yang kupilihkan itu… aneh, ya?"

"Aneh…?" si pucat berbicara lambat-lambat. Kembali ia menekuri kartunya. "Aku … tidak tahu…."

"Yah, kok bilang 'tidak tahu'?" nada suara yang setengah kecewa setengah memaksa. "Aku kan cuma menanyakan pendapatmu saja…. apakah kamu senang dengan nama itu…," ia menuding kartu di tangan adiknya dengan mata. "… atau tidak…."

"Senang …?"

"Oh, maaf…," si rambut putih menutup mulutnya, agak menyesal. Namun, sedetik kemudian, seakan tersengat listrik ia terlonjak dari duduknya. "Benar juga! Itu dia!" sentaknya mengagetkan.

"Ni… Nii-san?" tergagap anak yang lebih muda itu dalam paduan keterkejutan dan ketidakmengertian. Semakin tak mengerti ketika sekonyong-konyong dua lengan kecil terbalut kemeja kuning pucat mendaratkan sepasang telapak tangan ke bahunya. Membuat tubuh kecilnya terguncang pelan sejenak.

"Nii-san…? Ada apa…?"

Ia tak mendengar jawaban apapun kecuali melihat mata hitam itu bersinar penuh harapan.

.

.

Suara beberapa binatang malam yang berpatroli serta bayangan pepohonan yang memanjang di atas tanah terdengar dan terlihat mencekam. Sesekali angin merembes melewati ranting yang mulai gundul menambah kental suasana suram daerah hutan. Tempat yang tidak seharusnya didatangi oleh siapapun, apalagi anak kecil.

Namun sekarang, mereka di sini. Sudah sekian menit berlalu, mengacuhkan hal-hal yang berpotensi menggetarkan bulu roma. Wajah pucat tanpa rona, dan rambut putih tampak kontras dalam kehitaman malam.

"Ba … bagus…. Aku … suka …."

"Kok, kedengarannya terpaksa, sih?"

"Ti-tidak boleh, ya…?"

Anak yang lebih tua itu menghela napas. "Ya, tentu saja tidak boleh. Buat apa bilang suka pada sesuatu yang tidak kamu sukai…."

"Tetapi… aku tidak berpikir begitu. Aku … menyukainya…."

Ia tak mengerti kenapa kakaknya mau repot mengungsi keluar asrama malam-malam, menjadi santapan empuk nyamuk hutan, hanya untuk menanyakan pendapatnya tentang … _nama_. Anak berambut putih itu hanya berulang kali berkata, jika sering mengeluarkan pendapat tentang sesuatu yang disukai atau tidak, maka dengan sendirinya akan mengungkapkan kesenangan dan kebahagiaan yang tersembunyi dalam sesuatu yang disukai itu.

Atau setidaknya, begitu yang bisa ia ingat dari paparan sang kakak sore tadi.

"Kalau kamu sungguh-sungguh menyukai sesuatu, pastinya kamu punya alasan, kenapa kamu menyukainya."

"Begitu… ya?"

"Nah, sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya … jadi kenapa, kenapa kamu menyukai nama itu …?"

"Itu …." Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya bisa merapatkan kedua lengannya untuk menangkis angin malam yang kian menggigit. Hanya berbekal selapis kaus tipis pastinya tak cukup banyak membantu.

Belakangan, kakaknya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Malah ditambah dengan bersin.

"Nii-san sakit?"

"Tidak… cuma kedinginan," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Makanya, kalau tak mau kita kedinginan sampai pagi di sini …. AH…!"

_PLAKK!_

Satu tamparan membuat kepala dan rambut hitamnya tersentak. Dengan dahi mengernyit, anak itu mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Sebercak darah menempel di telapak tangan pucatnya, tampak mencolok.

"Hampir saja…. Tadi itu nyamuk malaria …. Kalau kena gigitannya kamu bisa sakit parah…."

Setelah diamati betul, memang benar. Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, si pucat memicing, demi menemukan seonggok makhluk hitam dalam bercak darah di tangannya. Sayap dan tubuh makhluk itu remuk tanpa bentuk akibat terkena hantaman kuat yang tidak main-main. Terbukti denyut-denyut perih masih mencengkeram kuat otot-otot pipinya.

"Kita pulang saja, deh…. Tempat ini sepertinya berbahaya," si rambut putih bergegas menarik tangannya.

'_Nii-san … khawatir padaku …?'_

"… Nii-san …."

"Ada apa?" balas kakaknya, tanpa berniat menyurutkan langkah. "Ada yang tertinggal? Tapi tadi kita ke sini kan tidak bawa apa-apa?"

"Bukan … bukan itu. Aku … kurasa aku tahu kenapa … kenapa aku … suka … nama itu," suaranya sedikit surut saat mengucap kata-kata terakhir. _'Aku harus membiasakan diri….'_

"Eh, benarkah? Jadi, kenapa?" sang kakak menoleh penasaran. Tepat di saat langkah mereka telah terparkir di depan pintu.

"Aku suka karena … karena itu nama pilihan Nii-san."

Si rambut putih terpana sejenak, tapi lantas tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kurasa aku juga suka alasan itu …." Senyumnya menjelma jadi cengiran lebar.

"Sungguh?"

"_Un_… tentu saja. Masa kamu tidak percaya padaku?"

Si pucat menggeleng. "Aku percaya sama Nii-san," ungkapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Karena kita teman…, kan?"

"Kita bersaudara…!" sang kakak menekankan. "Dan kita saling percaya…."

"Kita berteman karena kita bersaudara…. Dan kita bersaudara karena saling percaya …," balik sang adik.

Posisi mereka berhadapan kini. Saling bertukar sorot mata hitam dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian malam. Kendati ia tak bisa menangkap emosi apapun di wajah adiknya—dan bertambah sulit terlihat karena kegelapan yang berkisar di sekitar mereka, ia masih meyakini bahwa pelita yang ia tanam di sana akan segera merekah.

"Benar…. Dan kita saling percaya karena kita berteman, ya kan?" sahutnya menuntaskan percakapan luar rumah mereka.

"Tapi…, Nii-san. Aku minta maaf …."

Kalimat itu terluncur begitu saja saat mereka sudah rebah di atas futon masing-masing.

"Maaf…? Buat apa…?" sang kakak urung membungkus bagian atas tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Maaf …. Padahal … padahal sudah sejauh ini. Tapi aku … masih belum bisa…. Sulit sekali ternyata…. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi…."

Detik-detik berikutnya berlalu dalam kediaman. Sama sekali tak terdengar sahutan yang ia nantikan.

"Nii-san…?" Sadarlah ia kakaknya sudah tak punya daya, bahkan untuk sekadar mendengar suaranya. "Ah… dia sudah tidur…? Cepat sekali…."

.

.

Saat ia terbangun keesokan harinya, sosok yang kemarin malam terlelap pulas itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Akan tetapi, secara mengejutkan kembali lagi tepat sebelum kelas pagi dimulai. Lalu tak lama berselang setelah sore menjelang ia kembali menghilang. Begitu terus bahkan sampai hari-hari selanjutnya.

Sebagai seorang adik, bukannya ia tak mau mencari tahu soal 'kebandelan' baru sang kakak. Hanya saja ia tak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan yang aman untuk bertanya. Ditatap dengan pandangan penuh pengawasan dari senior sungguh bukan hal yang sama sekali baru baginya. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia menyadari intensitas dari tatapan itu bertambah pekat ketimbang biasa. Ia hanya bisa memperkirakan, barangkali ini salah satu alasan kenapa sang kakak belakangan menjauh darinya. Jika mereka terus-menerus bersama, tentu akan membuat anak yang sulit berdiam diri itu makin sulit bergerak.

.

Di sisi lain, sebagai seorang kakak, bukannya ia tak mau ikut ambil peduli dengan kesulitan adiknya. Ia hanya tak ingin anak itu terseret masalah baru.

.

.

Setelah beberapa kali menghilang tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang 'Ne' , sore itu si rambut putih dalam lari kecilnya, terengah menyongsong adiknya. Keringat tampak membanjir di kening, namun tetap tak mampu menghapus senyum yang—seperti biasa—tetap mengembang cemerlang.

"Nii-san ke mana saja?" ada nada khawatir dalam ucapan pengganti selamat datang itu. Membuat kakaknya makin mengembangkan senyuman berliannya.

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

Tanpa basa-basi, tangan dengan kehangatan yang familier itu menyentuh dan mengaliri salah satu tangannya, membawanya menjauh dari asrama tempat ia menuju untuk pulang.

Tertatih-tatih ia mengikuti langkah lebar kakaknya yang begitu cepat, seakan ingin berlomba dengan matahari yang tak lama lagi akan segera kembali ke peraduan. Staminanya tidak sebaik sang kakak, yang memang tak nampak batang hidungnya saat jadwal latihan sore. Si rambut putih sendiri nampaknya sudah tidak peduli kalau mereka semakin menjauh dari daerah hutan tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka mulai menyusupi padang sabana yang masih basah akibat hujan beberapa jam lalu. Bahkan berlanjut hingga pendakian bukit berbatu.

"Kita mau ke mana? Nii-san… aku bahkan tidak tahu daerah ini…?"

"Sudah…. Ikut saja. Kalau sama-sama aku, nggak bakal nyasar, kok…," sahut sang kakak meyakinkan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup berat selama sekitar dua puluh menit, si pucat terengah sambil memegang lututnya. Namun tak lama, sebab matanya tanpa disengaja berhasil mengambil beberapa kejap warna hijau di hadapannya. Tak sulit membuat mulut kecilnya ternganga dalam ketakjuban.

"Ini…."

"Bagaimana?" si rambut putih tersenyum lebar demi melihat apa yang tersaji di depan. "Aku sampai nekat menjelajahi sampai sebegini jauh demi menemukan tempat sebagus ini…. Untungnya tidak sampai kesasar…."

Di bawah mata mereka terhampar karpet berwarna hijau alami, dihuni deretan rapi batang bambu yang seolah ingin membentuk sebuah konfigurasi. Samar dari tempat mereka berdiri, terlihat temali kebiruan yang ternyata adalah aliran mata air dan membentuk sebuah sungai, membelah daerah itu dengan kilauannya yang terbias matahari sore.

"Bagaimana? Memang sih, pemandangan pohon bambu tak secantik merahnya daun momiji. Tapi …."

"Tidak…. Aku suka…. Benar-benar suka…," si pucat memenggal kalimat kakaknya. "Pemandangan yang indah …."

"Kamu mau coba menggambarnya?"

"Eh…?"

Ia tak mengira kakaknya sudah menyiapkan kertas dan pensil di tempat seperti itu.

"Kalau kita turun ke bawah, ada sebuah danau kecil," tunjuk sang kakak setelah beberapa menit berlalu menemani adiknya memindahkan pemandangan hutan bambu di senja hari ke atas kertas. "Aku mau ambil minum. Haus sekali rasanya! Otouto-chan juga 'kan? Berlari sampai sejauh ini…?"

"Ah…," sesungguhnya pemandangan itu telah melenyapkan dahaganya. Namun, saat mendengar sang kakak mengungkit hal ini, barulah si pucat teringat akan kerongkongannya yang mengeriput.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya…. Jangan ke mana-mana. Aku janji nggak akan lama…," pesannya menggema dari kejauhan.

Anak berkulit pucat itu tak mau melanjutkan pekerjaannya sampai yakin bahwa kakaknya sudah benar-benar kembali. Sembari menunggu, ia meluruskan sepasang kaki yang sebelumnya terlipat menyangga kertas gambar. Kedua tangan dipakai untuk menopang tubuh. Kepala sedikit tertengadah, memandangi warna kelabu gumpalan awan yang menggantung di atasnya.

'_Cerita…. Bagaimana dengan ceritanya?'_

'_Hijau bambu, apakah dia punya cerita?'_

"Putri Kaguya?"

Sosok dalam keremangan itu mengangguk. "Cerita yang mengisakan seorang anak perempuan yang terlahir dari batang bambu. Ia kemudian diasuh oleh sepasang kakek-nenek yang menemukannya."

"Kalau begitu, orang tua kandung anak itu … adalah bambu …? Aneh …."

"Bukan, tentu saja bukan," suara itu tertawa lirih. "Putri Kaguya sesungguhnya adalah seorang putri dari Negeri Bulan, dan begitu ia telah dewasa, ia harus kembali ke sana saat bulan purnama di musim gugur."

"Jadi, ia pulang ke bulan begitu saja…? Kejam sekali… Padahal kakek nenek itu sudah begitu baik merawatnya sedari kecil…."

"Itu benar. Putri Kaguya pun merasa berat meninggalkan mereka. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia harus pulang. Karena di sana, ada orang-orang yang mencintainya yang mengharapkan dia untuk kembali…."

Ia ingin bertanya lebih banyak, namun suara serak itu justru menjauh dan kian lamat terdengar. Sebelum akhirnya terbenam dalam suara gemerisik angin.

"Ini…. Ambilah…."

Satu sosok lain datang, menggantikan raga renta yang tadi menemani kesendiriannya. Sebatang bambu berisi air bening mampir di dekat hidung. Menunggu sambutan tangannya.

"Nii-san…?" Ia mengenali sosok yang baru muncul itu.

Tetapi, sekeras apapun ia memutar kembali memorinya, ia tak bisa mengingat, apakah ia mengenal sosok renta dengan ceritanya yang menggantung.

'_Mimpi…kah?'_

"Nii-san…? Apakah tadi, sewaktu Nii-san datang, ada orang lain di dekatku…?" ia memberanikan diri bertanya seraya menerima air dari si rambut putih, yang menjawab dengan sedikit kerut di dahinya.

"Hah? Tidak ada…, aku tidak lihat siapa-siapa, tuh. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah… bukan … bukan apa-apa. Mungkin … tadi aku cuma bermimpi…," si pucat menjawab gamang. Matanya menatap kosong pantulan rautnya di atas air dalam gelas bambunya.

"Mimpi? Wah, kedengarannya bagus…," anak berambut putih itu tampak berseri mendengarnya.

'_Benar juga. Rasanya baru pertama kali ini aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak nyata … yang namanya mimpi…?'_

"Oh ya, Otouto-chan gambarnya sudah jadi? Mana?"

"Eh…. Itu … belum jadi…. Maaf…."

"Hee…? Begitu, ya?" Agak heran, tapi lantas senyum kecilnya kembali mengembang. "_Ja…_ kalau begitu, ayo lanjutkan! Sampai selesai, ya? Aku tunggu…."

Sang adik mengangguk saja. Setelah menghabiskan air dalam bambu itu, ia kembali ke kertas gambarnya.

"_Ne_… Otouto-chan," usik si rambut putih saat melihat gambar adiknya yang hampir rampung. Ia menyodorkan gelas bambunya yang masih menyimpan sedikit air. "Coba lihat ini…."

"Ini?"

"Iya! Coba tengok ke dalam gelas itu. Ada apa di sana?"

"Air…kan?"

"Hmm…?" sang kakak hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, seakan ingin mengatakan, 'Masih kurang'.

"Hm…," si pucat balik bergumam. "Di sini cuma ada… air…. Dan …. Apa ada yang lain, Nii-san…?"

"Mana mungkin kelihatan...," tawa geli kakaknya membuatnya menoleh. "Kalau berpikir sampai berkerut begitu, yang akan terpantul di air cuma wajah bingung saja, dan ... nanti jadi sulit untuk tersenyum lagi, lho…."

"Ah…," ia menghindari sorot mata sang kakak. Itu adalah bahasa tubuh yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menunjukan penyesalan. "Eh… _lagi_…? Maksudnya … apa…?

"Masa nggak sadar? Kalau selama ini sebetulnya kamu selalu tersenyum setiap kali sedang menggambar?"

"Ah…!" sepasang mata hitam itu sedikit melebar. "Tapi itu tidak…."

"Sepertinya, Otouto-chan ini kalau lagi menggambar, jadi lupa semuanya… iya kan…?"

"Itu…."

"Soalnya itu saat-saat menyenangkan yang tak bisa diganggu, iya kan…?"

Rentetan kalimat sang kakak menjadikannya tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa kecuali, "Mustahil…," yang terucap lirih sekali, sembari tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bibirnya. _'Tak mungkin, kan…? Tak mungkin kalau selama ini aku ….'_

"Ah…! Sudah petang? Duuh… menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa saat musim gugur hari-hari selalu cepat berakhir, ya?" sesalnya. "Uh… aku nggak suka mengatakan ini tapi…. kita harus cepat pulang…."

"Ni… Nii-san… tung… tunggu…," engahnya hampir tak bertenaga di tengah perjalanan mereka.

Sadar bahwa adiknya sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang, si rambut putih berbalik. Hanya untuk untuk menemukan adiknya yang telah terduduk dengan kaki tertekuk di atas tanah coklat.

"Kalau begini, bagaimana?"

Tatkala si pucat membuka mata setelah berupaya menormalkan napas yang terengah, tampaklah di depannya sang kakak berjongkok sambil membelakanginya. Kedua tangan anak berambut putih itu kali ini merekah di balik punggung.

"Ayo, naik!" lanjutnya.

"Naik…? … Bagaimana…?"

"Hup!"

Dalam sekejap mata, si pucat telah berubah posisi. Dari tempatnya yang baru, ia bisa melihat tanah di bawahnya tampak lebih jauh—seperti saat ia sedang berdiri—meskipun kedua kakinya tak menapak tanah sama sekali saat ini.

"Pegangan yang erat, ya!"

"Ah… _un_…," angguknya. Tangannya bergerak kaku kala mencoba mengeratkan pegangan di bahu sang kakak.

"Peluk saja leherku kalau mau. Tapi, jangan terlalu kencang, nanti aku jadi susah bernapas…," pesan si rambut putih sebelum mengambil langkah pertama.

"Ti…dak usah. Begini juga sudah cukup…."

"Begitu? Baiklah, tapi kalau aku tambah kecepatan, nggak jadi masalah 'kan?

"Eh… _ahh_…_hya_!" jeritnya tertahan saat mereka mulai menuruni bukit.

Untuk pertama kali ia mengingkari kata-katanya sendiri. Pegangannya terlepas dan tubuhnya menubruk punggung sang kakak dengan sempurna. Keadaan memaksa kedua lengan pucatnya untuk mencari pegangan baru.

.

.

Puncak bukit tempat mereka berada sebelumnya, matahari telah berpulang. Sehelai kertas gambar, yang berisikan salinan keindahan pemandangan di sana, terpancang pada sebuah pohon oleh sebatang kunai.

"_Sebagai tanda bahwa kita berdua pernah ke sini…. Ne, Otouto-chan…. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"_

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**Sudut coretan Author:**

Makin nggak jelas aja ke mana cerita ini jalannya ==a

Yang pasti sih, nggak akan ada unsur incest (eh, kalo cuma saudara angkat, incest juga bukan sih, namanya?) ato sho-ai/BL. Kan genrenya cuma Family/Friendship. Mungkin rada angst dikit, di bagian akhir. Rencananya sih, cerita ini ditutup dengan kematian Shin *huwaa*. Jadi, kemungkinan besar nggak akan jadi alternate ending. (mudah-mudahan, ya? XD). Jadi mumpung masih ada umur, Sai dan Shin senang-senang saja dulu di awal cerita ini...

Tapi… saya masih bingung, nih…. Enaknya Shin itu dimatiin *emang lampu?* dengan cara apa, ya…? Apa betul sakit seperti yang Sai bilang…? Atau ….

.

.

Berhubung OC-nya kebanyakan cuma jadi tokoh nggak penting dan rada nggak enak dibaca (?), saya _nggak akan_ buka lowongan OC di fic ini *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Jadi, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya….

Lagian, kayaknya nggak ada deh, yang mau jadi OC anggota Anbu 'Ne', ya kan?

_(Cuma buat riidaa-tachi dan senpai-tachi yang bersedia meluangkan waktu buat menebak. Tapi… nggak ikutan juga nggak apa sih, orang nggak ada hadiahnya, kok *digebuq*)_

**Mini Quiz**:

Pertanyaan: **Apakah nama yang diberikan oleh Shin untuk kartu perpustakaan milik Sai?**

_Kata petunjuknya: __**'Saudara'**_

Jawaban dan pemecahannya sudah saya siapkan. Tinggal dipajang aja nanti di chap depan. Janji, deh! Nggak akan saya ganti demi menjunjung sportivitas *halah~*

Silakan jawab lewat ripiu, dan jangan lupa beserta alasannya (korelasi antara jawaban dengan petunjuk). Format terserah saja, yang penting bisa dibaca dan gampang dimengerti. Ya? XD

**Trivia:**

Chap ini diketik sambil dengerin lagu Sakura Addiction-nya Kondou Takashi *hyau, Shin dan Sui nyanyi (?)* *dicekek Hibari gara-gara ngambil hak nyanyi-nya(?)*. Makanya, judul chap 2 jadi begitu. *gak nyambung* Liriknya aja begini, nih: _Sakura saku maiochiru... Nani mo nai boku no te no ue... _(Saku=mekar/merekah) *Sakura nengok*.

Ga nyambung, ya? Yah, kalo gitu sambung aja deh sendiri... :D *dilemparin obor*


	3. Putih Purnama

Chapter spesial buat ultah Sai, sekalian ucapan belasungkawa atas (kembali) meninggalnya ….

SHIN-NII-CHAAANN! _Iyaaa daaa! *dramatic mode: ON, kepeleset kulit pisang….*_

_-please stand by-_

Tapi, syukurlah, Shin bisa balik ke alamnya dengan tenang. Rupanya selama ini dia gentayangan gara-gara penasaran sama gambarnya Sai…. *hi… kok kedengaran kayak film horor, yah?*

Ehm, nggak nyangka si Kankurou mengalahkan SasoDei cuma dengan mengurung mereka di wese *coret* dalam kugutsu… hehe. Buang-buang tenaga aja menduga yang susah-susah. ==a Satu-satunya dugaan saya yang betul cuma soal buku bergambar itu. _Once again, the book saved the day_ *apa coba?* XD. Trus, baru pertama kali saya (kayaknya semua juga) melihat Sai seemosional ini. Sampai nangis, loh, dia! Sai nangis! *nunjuk-nunjuk heboh*

_Katanya (cuma katanya!) yang dipanggil Sai lewat gambar waktu itu adalah Fuujin (dewa angin) sama Raijin (dewa petir), bener nggak, sih?_ _Secara dalam lukisannya, dua dewa itu emang sering digambar berdampingan atau berpasangan…. Terlepas dari betul nggaknya, hebat juga Sai bisa bikin dua biji dewa sebagai pesuruhnya. He...  
_

Ah, lagi-lagi saya cerewet…. Ya udalah. Sekarang lanjutan cerita 'Ne' bersaudara versi saya….

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All hail Kishimoto-sensei! XD. _The 518th was a __really __sweet birthday gift for Sai, and also for his FGs…. :3_

**Warning:** Seperti biasa aja lah….

**Referensi (untuk berbagai hal gaje yang bakal nyelip di chap ini)**: wikipedia dot org

* * *

Tiga: Putih Purnama

.

Secepat apapun mereka berlari, matahari tetap tak terkejar. Meski sudah mengerahkan kecepatan sampai batas demi menaklukan jalan berbatu itu, keberuntungan tampaknya tak mau berpihak pada mereka setibanya di rumah. Kini, mereka harus berhadapan dengan sepasang sosok bertopeng yang menghadang jalan mereka untuk melewati pintu masuk.

"Ke mana saja kalian?"

Meskipun wajah itu tertutup topeng, namun tidak mampu mengurangi kesan tak bersahabat yang terlontar dari ucapannya.

"Dari hutan yang sebelah sana," si rambut putih menjawab tenang sambil menunjuk suatu arah di mana mereka berdua baru saja keluar.

"Untuk apa? Dan kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

"Cuma mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Tidak boleh?"

Sekonyong-konyong tubuh mungil itu terbanting ke belakang dengan punggung dan kepala menghantam tanah lebih dulu. Si pucat terperangah. Gerakan tangan yang melakukan tamparan kilat itu bahkan sama sekali tak terekam oleh matanya. Tertangkap saja tidak.

"Ni-…," hampir saja bibirnya meluncurkan panggilan itu. Beruntung satu pelototan dari sang kakak berhasil menyekat tenggorokannya.

"Kelancangan tak akan terampuni di sini. Tak peduli siapa pun yang melakukannya. Termasuk kamu…."

Si rambut putih menangkap suatu getaran janggal dari suara itu. Seketika ia langsung mengerti apa artinya.

"Oh, begitu? Jadi, kalian juga sudah tahu?" ucapnya seraya bangkit berdiri. Punggung tangannya mengusap pelan bibirnya yang berdarah.

Si pucat diam-diam terheran dalam hati. Setahunya, kakaknya selalu menyebut para senior dengan sebutan 'Senpai-tachi', dan bukannya bentuk agak kasar dari 'kalian' seperti yang barusan dipakainya.

'_Nii-san berubah? Tapi, kenapa?'_

"Kalau begitu, kalian juga tahu 'kan, kalau tak mungkin memberiku hukuman tidur di luar malam ini?"

Dua orang itu tak bereaksi apa-apa. Tapi kediaman mereka sudah cukup sebagai pengganti jawaban iya.

"Aku sih, sebetulnya nggak masalah kalau disuruh tidur di luar," nada bicara anak itu melunak. "Tapi masalahnya, ada kemungkinan kalian takkan menemukanku di balik selimut keesokan harinya."

Dua Anbu itu saling berpandangan. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka dengan kasar menarik tangan anak berambut putih itu agar mendekat. Lantas mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Masuk sana," perintahnya.

"Terima kasih," balas si rambut putih. Nadanya riang. Sebelum berbalik ia sempat melemparkan satu tatapan ke arah adiknya. Tatapan dan senyuman yang sulit dimengerti.

"Dan kamu…," sekarang dua Anbu itu beralih pada si pucat.

"Ya?" jawabnya. Sesegera mungkin memusatkan perhatian pada dua senior di depannya.

"Bawa ini dan tidurlah di luar!" salah seorang dari mereka melemparkan satu buntalan biru yang disambut oleh si pucat dengan hati-hati.

"Baik," si pucat menyahut singkat. Kakinya melangkah mundur teratur. Memandang kosong pada sepasang pintu kayu yang perlahan menutup rapat di depannya. Ia sekarang sendirian. Lagi.

Tak ingin terpaku lebih lama, ia mendekati salah satu semak yang ia anggap cukup lebat dan rimbun sehingga tak sulit untuk menyembunyikan bayangannya sendiri. Ia pun menghamparkan buntalan biru di baliknya dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan lembaran kain itu. Ia lapar dan sedikit lelah. Tapi ia tidak mengantuk. Meski tak memiliki penunjuk waktu, ia tahu pasti bahwa tibanya waktu tidur masih harus melewati beberapa jam lagi. Rumah kecil itu masih memancarkan cahaya kekuningan lampu ruangan tengah. Samar-samar ia juga bisa menangkap gemerisik kesibukan dari dalam. Sekonyong-konyong ia teringat, gara-gara harus tidur di luar, ia tak punya pilihan kecuali melewatkan mentoring malam dan berjanji dalam hati akan melengkapi catatannya dengan mengandalkan sang kakak.

Bagaimanapun juga, karena telah mendapat perintah untuk tidur sekarang, ia pun berupaya memejamkan mata. Selimut biru diangkatnya sampai setinggi kepala. Dengan begitu, ia tak perlu memedulikan masalah nyamuk yang berkisar di sekitar tubuhnya. Lagipula, dengan adanya kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya, ia merasa akan terserang kantuk lebih cepat dari biasa.

Dua jam terlewati. Nun jauh di sana, suara guntur mulai bersahut-sahutan. Namun, anak pucat di balik selimut biru itu sama sekali tak terusik. Ia nyenyak ditelan malam.

.

.

_Gusrak…._

Malam baru mencapai puncaknya saat suara halus itu terdengar. Sekalipun pelan, suara itu tak urung memaksa si pucat merekahkan sedikit kelopak matanya. Perlahan ia duduk dan menyingkirkan selimut biru dari atas tubuhnya. Ia menajamkan telinga, demi mendeteksi bunyi lain yang mungkin menyusul. Tak terdengar apa-apa. Namun ia yakin kalau bunyi yang terdengar seperti bunyi barang jatuh itu, terdengar tak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia berada kini.

Sembari membangun kewaspadaan diri, anak itu bangkit dan mengendap-endap ke sisi kanan belakang rumah, lokasi yang ia yakini sebagai tempat asal bunyi itu. Di dekat jendela yang masih setengah terbuka, ia menyaksikan satu sosok menggeliat pelan di atas tanah. Dalam kegelapan, si pucat membeku di tempatnya. Ia langsung dapat menyimpulkan kalau sosok inilah yang menyebabkan suara tadi. Menyadari hal itu, ia pun bergegas mengambil posisi untuk bersiap diri. Namun tak lama, karena sesaat kemudian ia menangkap semacam gumaman—atau mungkin lebih tepat erangan—dari sosok misterius itu.

"Ad…du…duh…! Hidungku kebentur tanah…."

Kewaspadaan dipasangnya mengendur. "Nii-san?" cetusnya tak percaya, namun tetap menjaga agar volume suaranya masih di bawah kendali.

Sosok yang dipanggil Nii-san itu menoleh, wajahnya masih mengernyit. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sumringah. "Lho, Otouto-chan? Kukira sudah tidur," katanya sambil berdiri. Lalu berbalik untuk menutup jendela yang sebelumnya ia gunakan sebagai pengganti pintu.

"Tadinya iya. Tapi aku terbangun karena kupikir ada orang asing yang menyusup di sekitar sini," tutur si pucat jujur.

"Ooh, kalau begitu maaf, ya, sudah membangunkanmu…," sesal anak berambut putih itu. Ia menghampirinya dan menanyakan di mana tempat yang diambil oleh adiknya itu untuk menghabiskan malam. Tanpa banyak cakap, anak berkulit pucat itu menunjuk semak-semak yang nampak lebih rimbun dibanding sekitarnya.

"Di balik sana," jawabnya. "Tapi Nii-san …, kenapa keluar rumah?"

"Aku nggak bisa tidur di dalam kamar," balasnya mengungkapkan alasannya sembari mulai berjalan menuju arah yang dimaksud adiknya. Si pucat tergesa menyusul dengan raut tak mengerti meliputi wajahnya.

"Karena itu, izinkan aku tidur bersama denganmu di luar, ya?" permohonan itu dengan sendirinya menjawab keheranannya. Si pucat merandek sejenak, tak tahu harus berkata. Tetapi, kakaknya itu tetap melaju di depan, tanpa berniat menunggu jawabannya.

Sesampainya di balik semak, si rambut putih terduduk di atas tanah dengan posisi santai. Ia sepertinya menyukai keputusan adiknya dalam memilih tempat untuk bermalam.

"Lihat!" kata si rambut putih, begitu adiknya tiba dan mengikuti jejaknya, duduk tenang di atas tanah. Satu tangannya menunjuk langit kelam. Mata hitam si pucat menerawang mengikuti arah tunjuknya. Kepala dua anak itu sama-sama menengadah. "Malam yang cerah, ya? Cahaya bintangnya memang redup dan kecil-kecil tapi mereka ada banyak. Tadinya kupikir akan ada hujan malam ini. Beberapa kali kudengar ada bunyi guntur semenjak sore, jauh di ujung sana. Tapi nyatanya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Syukurlah…. Ya 'kan?"

"Benar," si pucat mengangguk saja, menyatakan persetujuannya. Entah apa yang bisa ia perbuat jika mesti berkawan dengan hujan lebat dalam situasi terhukum seperti ini. Matanya kembali menyusuri jejak-jejak cahaya pada bentangan lebar kain bercorak kegelapan di atas kepalanya itu. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang tampaknya tak bersedia tampil malam ini. "Kok, bulannya tidak ada, ya?"

"Mungkin karena malam ini malam bulan mati."

Dugaan si rambut putih bukannya tanpa alasan. Sudah sekitar lima belas hari berlalu sejak hari di mana ia pertama kali mengajak adiknya lari-lari menuju puncak bukit. Malamnya, mereka tanpa sengaja menemukan bahwa malam itu adalah saat jatuhnya jadwal rutin bagi purnama untuk menggantung di langit.

"Hutan bambu yang kita lihat tadi sore pasti luar biasanya jadinya saat bulan purnama. Ayo, kita coba lagi ke sana malam ini," ajak si rambut putih waktu itu. Ia mengucapkannya dalam bisik tapi bersemangat. Mengingatkan si pucat mengenai mimpinya sore tadi.

"Seperti dalam dongeng Putri Kaguya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sayangnya hujan lebat yang mengguyur deras tak lama kemudian, menjegal rencana mereka. Namun, bagaimanapun si pucat tak bisa menyangkal kelegaan yang menyergapnya kala titik air pertama turun. Bukannya ia berharap tidak jadi pergi, tapi baginya diam di rumah jauh lebih baik daripada berkeliaran di luar saat tidak ada perintah apapun.

"Sayang juga, ya? Gara-gara hujan, kita tak bisa main ke sana kemarin…," sang kakak pun tampaknya sedang mengenang hari yang sama. "Padahal, justru waktu itulah bulannya kelihatan begitu cerah. Kukira takkan ada apa-apa. Tapi ternyata malah diganggu oleh hujan," si rambut putih menegakkan duduknya. Ia mengambil posisi memeluk lutut.

Tanpa bicara, si pucat menyampirkan selimut birunya ke bahu sang kakak. Sementara ia sendiri duduk menjajarinya seraya memayungi dirinya sendiri dengan selimut yang sama.

"Eh, terima kasih," si rambut putih merapat. "Tahu saja aku kedinginan. Tapi, apa tak apa-apa buatmu, kita berbagi selimut seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau aku ambil selimutku sendiri di dalam?" Ia beragak mau beranjak.

"Ja… jangan!" suara lemah namun menyentak itu langsung menahan geraknya.

Dan ia pun tertegun mendapati satu tangan pucat adiknya sedang mencengkeram kuat lengan bajunya. Begitu eratnya hingga cengkeraman itu memperdengarkan bunyi gerit tegang yang sarat. Emosi yang sedianya tawar telah berubah banyak. Bunyi yang tak seberapa itu sejenak mengisi hening sekitar mereka.

"Ma-maksudku tadi, tidak apa-apa," si pucat tampak ingin meluruskan. Pegangannya melonggar, namun tetap masih belum sepenuhnya terlepas. "Begini pun juga … tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya, Nii-san di sini saja…. Jangan pergi…. Jangan ke mana-mana…," imbuhnya terputus-putus.

"Oh," sang kakak merespon sembari membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Baiklah…."

Lega mewarnai wajah pasi itu. Membuat rautnya sedikit lebih merona, ceria.

"Oh iya…," tiba-tiba si rambut putih teringat sesuatu. "Ini…."

Ia merogoh saku kemejanya, dan mendapatkan beberapa potong roti dan beberapa lembar selada yang terbungkus dalam kain berwarna putih.

"Makanlah! Kamu pasti lapar, kan? Tapi maaf, ya…. Cuma ini yang bisa kusimpan diam-diam tanpa ketahuan." Anak itu menghamparkannya ke atas tanah, mempersilakan adiknya untuk mencicipi terlebih dahulu.

"Ini … sungguhan buatku?"

Si rambut putih memandang adiknya seakan adiknya sudah gila. "Tentu saja ini buatmu. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Si pucat ingin berkata lagi, tapi kehampaan dalam perutnya menuntut untuk digantikan rasa keterisian. Pelan-pelan, ia meraih satu potong roti dan menggigitnya dalam satu gigitan kecil, seakan takut roti itu akan habis terlalu cepat.

"Seladanya juga," kakaknya mengingatkan. "Jangan ragu. Makan saja sesukamu. Aku sendiri sudah kenyang. Yang ini biar untukmu saja semuanya."

Si pucat mengangguk dan mulai meraih roti kedua. "Makan di luar seperti ini seperti piknik saja," gumamnya lirih. Tapi masih bisa tertangkap jelas oleh telinga sang kakak.

"Piknik? Wah, boleh juga…." Si rambut putih tertawa pelan. "Kelak kalau kita sudah besar dan menjalankan misi bersama, kita akan sering sekali makan di luar seperti ini. Bicara soal kelak, Otouto-chan, kalau sudah besar nanti, kamu mau jadi apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Memaksa sang adik menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Jadi apa?" sekarang giliran si pucat yang memandangi kakaknya seolah anak yang lebih tua itu sudah gila. "Tentu saja menjadi seorang Anbu yang mengabdi untuk 'Ne'. Nii-san juga, bukan? Seharusnya…." Diam sejenak. "Ah…, salah, ya?"

"Nggak, kok,"satu gelengan kepala, menandakan tidak membantah. "Itu benar. Tentu saja kelak aku juga akan menjadi seorang Anbu. Tapi selain dari itu, sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjadi seorang _iryou-nin_."

"Benarkah?" mata hitam itu membulat tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

Yang ditanya menerawang. Mencari-cari bercak cahaya paling terang dari sekian banyak bintang yang menurutnya mungkin bisa menggantikan keberadaan bulan.

"Alasan, ya? Kalau alasan, sebetulnya aku punya banyak…."

"…. Maksudnya…?"

Sepintas, sang kakak hanya menjawab dengan senyum, lalu tak berkata apa-apa.

"Tidur, yuk!" ajaknya sekonyong-konyong. Tak mengindahkan adiknya yang menunggu jawab, ia merangkak ke bawah selimut, merebahkan tubuhnya ke tanah coklat yang dingin. Kepala berambut putih itu menyembul dari ujung selimut yang lain, meringkuk sambil bergumam pelan, "Dingin…."

Si pucat nampaknya kali ini tak mau membiarkannya begitu saja. "Nii-san belum jawab pertanyaanku?" tuntutnya mengejar. Ia membalik tubuhnya beberapa derajat, dan mendapati wajah itu menampakan raut teduh yang seingatnya jarang diperlihatkan.

"Tidur dulu…," sang kakak menjawab, setengah bernada membujuk. "Sudah larut. Anak kecil tidak boleh bergadang terlalu malam," imbuhnya lagi.

Tarikan-tarikan kecil pada bajunya memaksanya berhenti bertanya-tanya. Ia jelas mendapat kesan kalau kakaknya berusaha menghindar. Karena itu, meski sudah berhadapan muka dengan kakaknya di balik selimut, ia tak urung memanggil lagi, "Nii-san?"

"Kenapa?" sepasang mata itu terpejam, namun bibirnya memajang senyum tipis, seakan sedang mengalami sebuah mimpi indah.

"Nii-san … tidak akan ke mana-mana, 'kan?"

Sepasang mata itu terbuka, "Maksudmu?"

"Nii-san tak akan pergi, 'kan?"

"Hah? Kamu ini bicara apa, sih? Pergi ke mana?"

"Bukannya Nii-san sendiri yang bilang, kalau dibiarkan tidur di luar, Nii-san mungkin takkan berada di balik selimut lagi…."

Mengertilah kini ia apa yang dimaksud adiknya itu. "Anak bodoh," ucapnya. "Tadi itu 'kan aku cuma bercanda. Aku cuma bermaksud menggertak mereka, bukannya ada apa-apa. Mengerti?"

"Tapi…," gamang masih membungkus ruang hatinya. Sampai kemudian ia merasakan sepercik kehangatan membelai sebelah kanan wajahnya. Begitu kecil, tetapi perlahan mengalir pasti ke seluruh wajahnya. Seruas jari dari telapak tangan sang kakak menghalangi sebagian ruang lingkup pandang mata kanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut. Aku nggak akan ke mana-mana. Aku akan tetap di sini sampai pagi nanti," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan. Sebelah tangannya yang lain bergerak mencari tangan adiknya di bawah selimut, lantas meraih kelima jemari mungil itu. Menyatukannya dalam satu genggaman erat.

"Nah," lanjutnya kemudian. "Dengan begini, kamu bisa meyakinkan sendiri kalau aku takkan ke mana-mana. Makanya, jangan berpikir macam-macam lagi, ya? Tidur saja, simpan tenaga buat esok hari. Selamat … uh … tidur…." Ia menutupnya dengan satu hembusan napas. Bersamaan dengan lepasnya segenap kesadaran dari raga itu

"Selamat tidur…."

Tak ada gunanya lagi mengucapkan itu pada kakaknya. Anak yang lebih tua itu telah melonggarkan pengangannya. Tangan kiri yang sedianya berada di atas pipi kanannya merosot perlahan melewati wajahnya, jatuh lemas ke atas tanah. Namun kehangatan itu masih tertinggal di sana. Di pipinya. Juga hatinya

'_Andaikan saja, kita bisa bergandengan begini terus untuk selamanya,'_ ia menggenggam balik tangan itu. _'Alangkah … senangnya.'_

Beberapa kali mengerjap, barulah ia menyadari sesuatu. Bekas kebiruan yang harusnya tampak jelas di pipi kiri kakaknya, entah bagaimana, lenyap tanpa jejak.

.

.

Begitu hati-hati dia menumpukan sepaket kertas-kertas baru di atas tumpukan kertas yang sebelumnya telah menggunung terlebih dahulu. Tak kalah perlahan juga caranya tatkala ia mengembalikan tumpukan kertas itu kembali ke kotak kayunya. Menutupnya rapat, lalu meletakkan kotak berwarna coklat itu ke dalam sebuah lubang mungil berukuran tak lebih besar dari dua jengkal tapak tangan orang dewasa. Namun memiliki cukup kedalaman untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan kotak berisi penuh kertas itu.

Anak berkulit pucat itu bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, menyingkir mundur beberapa langkah. Memberikan ruang bagi sang kakak yang berdiri di sampingnya melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Rasanya lucu juga, berlatih _doton_ dengan cara mengubur kertas gambar," cetus anak yang lebih tua itu setengah tertawa. Setelah kotak itu tertimbun sempurna, adiknya menancapkan ulang sebatang kayu kering di atas tanah, sebagai semacam nisan agar mereka mudah menemukannya kembali.

Pohon yang menaungi tempat rahasia mereka ini, sekarang telah kehilangan selembar kertas bergambarkan hutan bambu di kaki bukit. Lembaran yang sebelumnya menancap secara sembarang di tubuhnya itu, sekarang telah berpindah jauh ke bawah akar. Terbungkus rapi oleh kotak kayu, ditimbun gundukan tanah hasil latihan _doton_ anak itu yang tampak makin membaik.

Puas melepas lelah di bawah pohon, menonton orkestra gemerisik daun bambu yang memenuhi bukit di bawah kaki mereka, kedua anak itu memutuskan sesegera mungkin kembali ke rumah. Tak ada yang ingin mengulang kejadian kemarin malam, saat salah satu dari mereka harus menanggung hukuman atas kelalaian mereka akan waktu.

Tak ada yang membuka mulut selama perjalanan mereka menapak jalan pulang.

"Nii-san…."

"Sebenarnya…."

Serentak, kedua anak itu saling berpandangan.

"Kamu saja duluan!"

"Tidak usah. Nii-san saja…."

"Ya…," sang kakak meragu. "Baiklah…."

Sementara adiknya memutuskan untuk diam dan memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Begini… aku…," si rambut putih tanpa berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Mungkin aku… akan pergi selama beberapa hari. Jadi, ini…."

"Pergi? Pergi ke mana?" potong si pucat segera. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Dengarkan dulu," langkah sang kakak ikut terhenti. "Aku bilang 'kan cuma beberapa hari. Setelah urusanku selesai, aku pasti pulang. Aku janji!"

"Iya. Tapi, pergi ke mana? Apa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

Gelengan sebagai jawaban. "Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi…," seperti tak bisa melanjutkan, anak itu mengais tanah yang dipijaknya dengan kaki. Helaan napas cukup mewakili ketidaknyamanan perasannya.

Membuat adiknya ikut terdiam. "Nii-san janji akan pulang?"

"Eh?"

"Akan pulang? Janji?"

Anak berambut putih itu mengangkat kepala, mencari-cari kedua manik bening depannya yang tampak begitu meminta. Berusaha melonggarkan pernapasannya, anak itu pun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku takkan menarik kata-kata sendiri. Aku pasti pulang. Dan begitu pulang, aku akan langsung ke tempatmu. Aku janji."

Usai berkata begitu, anak itu menaikkan satu kelingkingnya. Si pucat memandang jari yang teracung itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Alih-alih menyahut, anak itu meraih tangan kanan si pucat menggunakan tangan kirinya, lantas mengaitkan kelingking mungil itu ke jarinya sendiri.

"_Yubikiri genman,_ kalau sampai ingkar janji, harus telan seribu jarum!" serunya sambil berulang kali menggerak-gerakkan jemari mereka yang saling jalin.

Si pucat hanya terangguk-angguk saja mengikuti gerakan liar tangan kanannya sendiri.

"Ayo! Ikuti kata-kataku!"

"Eh?"

"_Yubikiri genman_, kalau sampai ingkar janji, harus telan seribu jarum!"

"…._Yubikiri genman_… kalau sampai ingkar janji…, harus telan seribu jarum," ucapnya mengekor lambat-lambat. "Tapi…, makan seribu jarum…, apa tidak akan sakit perut?"

Kakaknya cuma tertawa mendengarnya, "Karena itulah, supaya tidak jadi makan jarum, aku tidak boleh ingkar janji."

"Tapi, aku tak mau Nii-san harus makan seribu buah jarum…."

"Begitu, ya? Kalau memang begitu, berharaplah bahwa aku pasti pulang…. Mau, 'kan?"

"Baik…lah…." Ragu-ragu ia mengiyakan.

Si rambut putih tampak puas, "_Yosh_, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya?" ucapnya setelah sebelumnya mengelus kepala adiknya sepintas. Detik berikutnya, ia telah melompat jauh ke atas sebuah pohon, lantas beranjak ke pohon berikutnya, menuju arah yang sama sekali berlawanan dengan arah rumah mereka.

Si pucat hanya menonton perginya sang kakak dengan tatapan kosong. Saat tersadar, ia seketika menyadari bahwa ia telah ditinggal seorang diri. Sama sekali tidak ia duga kalau yang dimaksud kakaknya dengan pergi itu adalah harus pergi sekarang juga. Namun, ia tahu bahwa yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah kembali ke rumah sesegera mungkin. Beruntung, ia sudah menghapal dengan baik jalan pulang-pergi dari rumah. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah kakaknya sudah memperoleh izin untuk bepergian.

Cahaya matahari perlahan rebah ke kaki langit, rumah telah di depan mata. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Ia berharap waktu masih bersedia memberinya kesempatan.

.

.

Beranjak malam. Kegelapan dan keheningan yang kerap mengakrabi daerah sekitar bangunan kayu itu terasa semakin kental. Mengerjap-ngerjap dalam keremangan, anak berambut putih itu sadar kalau ia harus menyalakan pelita. Sudah begitu lama ia tak kemari, hingga ia harus mengingat lebih keras, di mana pemantik api dan lentera biasa diletakkan oleh sang pemiliknya.

Bayang-bayang nyala api kecil meliuk-liuk di atas dinding kayu dan deretan buku-buku tua. Si rambut putih hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia sungguh tidak bisa memahami kenapa masih ada sepasang mata renta yang sanggup menghabiskan malam dengan membaca dalam temaram suram seperti ini.

Menunggu memang membosankan. Teh dalam gelas keramiknya sendiri nyaris tak tersentuh. Terlalu pahit. Sebaliknya, dengan kepala yang ditopang oleh meja baca, ia mulai memainkan mulut gelas keramik itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, meja itu bukanlah tempat tidur."

Satu suara berat datang, bersamaan dengan suara derik lantai dan ketukan tongkat kayu di atasnya. Memaksa kepala yang semula terbaring untuk bangkit dan berbalik demi mencari asal suara itu, meski ia sudah kenal betul siapa pemiliknya. Seorang kakek, berpenampilan cukup tidak biasa—dengan perban membalut sebagian sisi kanan atas kepalanya—, segera menegakkan anak itu dari posisi malasnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mau belajar dari kesalahan, ya? Shin…?"

Shin, anak berambut putih itu hanya mengulas senyum tipis, dengan nada hormat ia menjawab sabar.

"Maaf, Kakek…," seketika itu juga Shin menutup mulutnya, rautnya terlihat sangat menyesal. "Maksudku, Danzou-sama…. Maafkan saya…." Serta-merta anak itu berlutut.

Sosok renta yang dipanggil Danzou-sama itu hanya menyipitkan sebelah mata tuanya yang tidak terbalut perban. Tampak tak terlalu senang dengan tingkah anak lelaki di depannya.

"Selain itu, juga sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan biasakan tersenyum dengan cara seperti itu."

"Maaf…," dari nada suaranya, Shin terdengar tak pernah bosan mengucapkan kata itu. "Tapi, saya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan cara seperti ini. Jadi, maafkan kalau seandainya tak berkenan…."

Wajah keriput Danzou tak menampakkan reaksi apapun. "Baik. Terserah. Lakukan saja sesukamu," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Terima kasih banyak." Hanya itu

"Benar-benar…," Danzou menghela napas pendek, diiringi gumaman pelan, "Kau memang sangat mirip dengan orang itu…."

"Ya?"

"Ah, sudahlah…," Danzou mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi…, seperti dalam pesan yang sudah kutitipkan lewat Kei, ada satu hal penting yang ingin…. Ah, bukan…. Tepatnya harus kusampaikan. Sekadar untuk kau ketahui, semua anggota 'Ne' yang lain telah diberi tahu. Kau adalah yang terakhir, meskipun kau belum diangkat sebagai anggota resmi, tapi—seperti yang sudah kau tahu—aku tak ingin kau gagal."

"Silakan sampaikan. Saya akan mendengarkan."

Danzou tak langsung menjawab. Ia menggunakan beberapa detik yang mengambang dalam hening untuk mengamati pembawaan salah satu calon bawahannya itu. Ia berusaha menangkap sesuatu yang pernah ia cari-cari, namun tak pernah berhasil ia dapatkan. Pun kali ini, ia terpaksa mundur dengan tangan hampa.

"Yang pertama, dan yang paling utama," hembusan napas berat melatari kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan. "Jangan mati…."

Anak berambut putih itu tak lantas mengubah ekspresi. Kepalanya masih merunduk. Diam mendengarkan runtutan kalimat selanjutnya.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu. Rentang waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, sebenarnya. Namun baginya, denyut waktu seperti sedang merangkak dengan sangat lambat. Seakan dibebani oleh berkilo-kilo pemberat, empat belas hari dilaluinya dengan terengah-engah. Dalam kesendiriannya ia merasakan hawa kehilangan yang misterius. Aneh, entah mengapa, tiba-tiba satu ingatan kecil datang dan menyentak-nyentak alam bawah sadarnya. Menyadarkannya bahwa ia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Entah kapan. Ia tak bisa menguraikannya.

Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan gelisah yang menggayuti, hari itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan beberapa buah buku yang dipinjamnya tempo hari. Peta yang disalinkan oleh kakaknya dipelajarinya sebaik mungkin. Sehingga tanpa kesulitan berarti ia berhasil mencapai tempat itu seorang diri.

Seperti biasa, perpustakaan selalu hening. Namun menurutnya inilah keadaan yang terbaik. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menjelajah ruangan sarat buku itu lebih dalam. Adalah dua buah buku menarik perhatiannya. Ia kembali teringat akan percakapannya dengan sang kakak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

'_Sepertinya…, untuk menjadi seorang _iryou-nin_ itu… bukan sesuatu yang gampang…,'_ simpulnya dalam hati kala membolak-balik buku yang ketebalannya tak main-main itu. _'Nii-san…, mungkin dia akan membutuhkan buku ini….'_

Sedangkan buku yang satu lagi, ketebalannya tak seberapa. Hanya sekelas dengan buku cerita tipis bergambar buat anak-anak. Namun, isinya yang jauh lebih kaya ketimbang tampilan luarnya, membuat anak itu tak beralih ke tumpukan buku lain.

Setelah mempertimbangkan sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk membawa pulang kedua buku itu. Ia ingin agar saat kakaknya pulang nanti, ia punya sesuatu yang bisa ia persembahkan padanya, meski hanya sekadar barang pinjaman.

"Nii-san…."

Tepat setelah ia selesai mendaftarkan buku yang ia pinjam, satu panggilan riang menyentuh gendang telinganya. Semula ia berpikir, itu adalah suara hatinya sendiri yang entah bagaimana bisa terlontar keluar. Namun setelah mencari sumbernya, di sana ia melihat sesuatu yang lain.

Seorang anak lelaki seumurnya, dengan rambut sewarna dengan gagak, tampak bergelayut di lengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang, yang mungkin berkisar antara dua belas atau tiga belas tahun. Pemuda itu merespon dengan senyum lembut terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kenapa lagi, Sasuke?" katanya sambil berlutut, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan adiknya.

"Kita pulang saja, ya…. Aku sudah lapar. Tadi ibu bilang akan membuatkan onigiri dengan okaka[1] dan rumput laut kesukaan kita."

Sang kakak menghela napas, "Dasar! Ya, sudah…," sebelah tangannya mengumpulkan buku-buku yang dipilihnya sementara tangannya yang lain meraih tangan sang adik. "Ayo!"

"Yay!

Celotehan riang dari sang adik perlahan menjauh, dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar sayup-sayup.

Sejurus kemudian serangkum angin sejuk yang mengantar serpihan daun datang menyapa tubuh berwarna pucatnya. Menyentakkannya kembali dari alam lamunan. Begitu ia tersadar, dua sosok kakak beadik itu telah lenyap dari pandangannya. Ditelan arus kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang di depan perpustakaan.

'_Apa Nii-san akan pulang, ya?'_

Riuh rendah kesibukan warga desa Konoha tak memuaskan tuntutan tanda tanya di hatinya.

.

.

Arak-arak bayangan awan menyingkir. Cahaya putih purnama turun, menyapa bumi malu-malu. Tampak sebagai yang paling berkilauan di tengah gelap malam yang meraja.

Di kamarnya, anak berkulit pucat itu mengalihkan pandang dari buku tipis yang dibacanya. Dengkur pelan rekan-rekannya yang lain tak berhasil menyeretnya untuk ikut terlelap. Sebaliknya, matanya yang mulai kerap memicing kurus, memilih untuk mengembara ke luar lewat jendela.

Ketika tatapannya bersirobok dengan wujud bulan yang telah sepenuhnya mekar itu, ia hanya bisa bergumam pelan di dalam hati, _'Bulan purnama lagi?'_

Seandainya sang kakak ada di sisinya saat ini, pastilah mereka berdua sudah lepas, berkeliaran di tengah hutan, demi membayar lunas niat kuat satu bulan terdahulu untuk memenuhi jamuan malam sang purnama. Di tempat rahasia mereka berdua, bukit itu.

Sayangnya ia tak punya kenekatan yang cukup untuk bisa pergi sendirian.

Menengadah lebih tinggi, ia memandang bulan penuh itu lebih lekat lagi.

'_Cantik…,' _batinnya berkomentar. _'Tapi…,'_

Sampai di sini, ia menemukan dirinya diam, kaku. Cerita tentang Putri Kaguya bermain-main dalam ruang benaknya. Membuatnya menarik satu kesimpulan mentah. Mungkin benar purnama punya kekuatan untuk merengut orang yang berharga dari seseorang. Seperti membawa paksa Putri Kaguya dari kakek-nenek yang sudah membesarkannya. Dan itu menakutkan.

Belakangan pikiran-pikiran itu cukup terwakili oleh gerakan jemari kanannya yang membentuk beberapa goresan tipis pada kusen jendela.

Fajar masih jauh dari dekat. Kantuk kembali menyerang. Futon dan selimut memanggil-manggilnya untuk bergumul di antara mereka. Sebelum itu ia sempat mencuri pandang pada bulan yang tampak tak kenal lelah menjalankan tugasnya.

Namun, begitu menjauh dari jendela, kakinya mendadak terasa begitu ringan. Lalu naik melampaui jendela. Terus mengambang menapaki udara malam. Jauh berjalan. Meski ia berulang kali menoleh balik, berniat untuk pulang, tetapi kaki-kakinya bersikeras tak mau menurut. Seperti ada yang begitu gigih menuntunnya. Sampai kemudian langkahnya terhenti tepat saat ia menemukan bukti nyata bahwa yang dikatakan kakaknya memang tidak salah. Di bawah bulan, ia berdiri di puncak bukit menghadap komunitas pohon bambu yang tengah bermandikan cahaya purnama.

Kondisi sekitar yang temaram, menghalanginya untuk menuangkan pemandangan itu ke atas kertas, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Alhasil, ia hanya diam terpaku, sebisa mungkin merekam apa yang bisa ia lihat ke dalam lorong-lorong ingatannya.

_Tap!_

Konsentrasinya buyar seketika. Menyadari sang bulan menghilang. Segala cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya tersumbat penuh. Hanya kegelapan yang memenuhi ruang matanya.

'_A… apa ini? Kenapa jadi gelap?'_

Sebagai bentuk upaya perlawanan, tangannya bergerak liar menggapai-gapai sesuatu membungkam kedua tetapi sepertinya benda itu tak mudah dilepas begitu saja.

"Coba tebak, ini siapa?"

Si pucat langsung menghentikan perlawanannya, ketika mengenali suara itu. Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, ia berucap tertahan, "Nii-san…?"

Sepasang benda yang menutupi matanya itu perlahan turun, diiringi sahutan dari pelakunya. "Benar sekali!" Lalu disusul suara tawa.

"Kenapa ada di sini?" si pucat bertanya begitu berhasil bertatapan langsung dengan kakaknya. Tipe yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Terdengar tegas.

"A… aku…," tunduknya.

Melihat reaksinya, sorot mata yang sedianya memandang tajam itu langsung melunak. Bersamaan dengan nada suara yang setengah bergumam, "Yah, sebetulnya sama sekali bukan salahmu juga sih, pergi sendirian tanpa mengajakku dulu…. Bulannya memang sangat bagus malam ini..."

"…. Maaf…."

"Ah, sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu…. Jadi, tak perlu minta maaf, 'kan…?"

Hening beberapa jenak.

"Oh, iya! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu! Ini buatanku sendiri, lho!" sedikit terlonjak, tangan anak berambut putih itu berputar ke belakang tubuhnya. Lalu kembali ke hadapan adiknya dengan memegang suatu benda bulat panjang. Tepat saat itu, bulan kembali menarik selimut awannya. Dalam cahaya yang tak sebaik beberapa menit lalu, tentunya sulit untuk menentukan jenis benda tersebut.

Tak salah jika si pucat bertanya, "Apa itu?"

"Masa tak tahu? Ini sebuah gulungan. Tapi, tentu saja bukan gulungan biasa! Nah, coba lihat baik-baik, ya…."

Ia menunjuk kayu yang menjadi poros menggulungnya gulungan. Serupa laci, sebuah wadah kecil muncul setelah ia menarik tunjolan pada kayu itu. Begitu kecilnya hingga si pucat tak tahu bisa dimanfaatkan untuk apa wadah kecil ini.

"Mungkin nggak kelihatan lantaran gelap, tapi isi wadah ini adalah tinta. Sedangkan kuasnya, bisa kamu dapat dari sini," jelasnya sambil menarik keluar ujung yang lain.

Si pucat menerima ragu-ragu. "Tapi, kenapa untukku?"

"Kenapa? Kamu tak suka?" malah balik tanya.

"Bu… bukan begitu…. Hanya saja…."

"Hanya saja?"

"Te … terima kasih…."

"Ah," sang kakak mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak perlu begitu. Anggap saja itu…," ia berpikir sejenak. "Balasan hadiah ultah darimu dua bulan lalu. Ah, bukan!" tiba-tiba ia meralat sendiri. "Anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahunmu. Yak, sudah diputuskan! Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Otouto-chan!"

"Nii-san…," ucap si pucat setelah beberapa saat terpana. "Jangan seenaknya…."

"Siapa yang seenaknya? Atau jangan-jangan, kamu tidak senang dengan bulan November?"

"Bukan begitu…. Maksudku, mana mungkin kita bisa tahu kalau hari ini betul-betul hari ulang tahun…," ia ragu melanjutkan. "…ku?"

Sang kakak hanya menatapnya lurus. "Begini saja, nanti waktu kita punya banyak waktu luang, kita coba cari tahu soal itu sama-sama. Tapi, buat sementara ini, biarlah pakai tanggal hari ini dulu sebagai hari ulang tahunmu. Nah, kalau seperti itu nggak ada masalah, 'kan?"

"Tapi…."

"Apa lagi?" sambarnya tak sabar.

'_Bagaimana kita bisa mencari tahu?' _sempat terbersit niat untuk menanyakannya, tapi kemudian ia mendapat rasa kalau ia harus menyampaikan sesuatu yang lebih penting, untuk saat ini.

"Ini… soal kata-kata Nii-san yang kemarin. Kurasa, kalau sudah besar nanti, aku ingin jadi…."

.

.

Pria muda itu menghembuskan napas, seraya menyenderkan tubuh langsingnya ke senderan kursi. Kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat tak ia hiraukan. Matanya kembali menelusuri ulang lembaran dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja kerja. Hanya sesaat kemudian sorot matanya berpindah ke pintu kayu yang tertutup di belakangnya.

"Kagetsu? Aku tahu kamu di luar. Masuklah!"

Kagetsu, seorang pemuda berusia kurang lebih dua puluh dengan topeng Anbu-nya itu, memasuki ruangan. "Kei-senpai memanggil saya?"

Pria muda itu hanya menjawab dengan kerlingan mata. "Aku cuma ingin benar-benar memastikan, apa betul surat perintah ini datang dari Danzou-sama?"

Kagetsu mengangguk. "Ya. Bahkan saya sendiri yang menerimanya langsung dari beliau, jadi tidak mungkin salah."

"Dan kau membaca isinya? Atau mungkinkah sempat terbuka celah bagi orang lain untuk sekadar mengintip?"

Kali ini menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Begitu menerimanya dari Danzou-sama, saya langsung menyerahkannya pada Anda tanpa cacat dan tanpa kecuali. Satu-satunya hal yang saya dapatkan dari Danzou-sama saat menerimanya, hanyalah soal pembubaran Anbu 'Ne', yang berkenaan dengan isi surat itu."

Kei menghembuskan napasnya. "Benar. Dan beliau baru saja menurunkan perintah agar secepatnya melaksanakan ujian kelulusan bagi para calon 'Ne' tahun ini, sebelum akademi dan program 'Ne' ditutup seluruhnya."

Ia lantas berdiri dan berbalik menghadap juniornya.

"Menurut peraturan yang sekarang diberlakukan, usia minimum seorang murid akademi untuk bisa menjadi seorang genin adalah dua belas tahun. Tak terkecuali para murid akademi 'Ne'. Tapi yang aku lihat, separuh dari jumlah murid di sini berusia di bawah dua belas. Bahkan…," Kei mengangkat satu lembar berkas dari atas mejanya. "… anak ini baru berusia sembilan tahun. Apa itu bukan masalah lagi bagi beliau?"

"Mereka yang kuat adalah mereka yang berhasil bertahan hidup. Tak peduli mereka seorang tetua, atau bayi sekalipun."

Sebuah suara menjawab. Lewat celah pintu yang terbuka, sesosok tubuh rapuh bertopang pada sebatang tongkat menyeruak masuk.

"Danzou-sama…," segera dua pemuda itu berlutut merendah.

Sedikit bergetar, sosok renta itu menegakkan posisi badannya.

"Memang sesungguhnya bukan kebiasaan bagiku untuk melanggar aturan dasar. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan demi menjaga kelangsungan 'Ne' yang akan menjadi penyangga pohon besar Konoha."

Danzou memandang lekat dua orang bawahan kepercayaannya itu, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kalian adalah dua dari sedikit orang terpilih yang telah berhasil melewati ujian, klasifikasi dan persyaratan yang kutetapkan. Tentunya kalian sudah sepenuhnya mengerti kalau tidak sembarang orang bisa bertahan di dunia yang kalian diami ini."

Sang pemimpin Anbu 'Ne' itu membiarkan sepi berkuasa selama beberapa detik, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Namun aku yakin, jika ujian ini akan dengan sendirinya memilih dengan tepat, siapa yang berhak untuk mengisi salah satu bagian dalam jajaran 'Ne'. Yang sanggup mengabdikan diri dalam kegelapan, menutup pandang dari pancaran cahaya, mencerminkan pribadi seorang shinobi yang sesungguhnya. Itu saja."

"Kami mengerti."

"Hanya tinggal beberapa hari sebelum kita memasuki musim dingin. Kondisi yang kemungkinan takkan begitu mendukung. Karena itulah kedatanganku kemari sebetulnya untuk memberi perintah tambahan. Kalian, dan juga Anbu 'Ne' yang sedang bertugas di akademi, aku berikan misi untuk memberikan pembekalan keterampilan bertahan hidup pada para murid. Ujian akan dilaksanakan saat musim semi tiba. Sebelum itu, kuharap semua murid telah mengerti dan memahami seluruhnya mengenai apa yang harus mereka lakukan dalam ujian."

"Kami mengerti."

'_Hiruzen…, entah apa yang kau pikirkan dengan memundurkan batas waktu pembubaran. Tapi, apapun itu, pada akhirnya kau akan menyadari bahwa kau telah melakukan satu kesalahan fatal.'_

Pikiran-pikiran itu berputar cepat dalam kepala tuanya, seiring suara ketukan tongkat kayunya yang menggema dalam lorong-lorong gelap yang ia lalui.

.

.

"Kakuyuu? Maksudmu mendiang Toba Soujou? Kamu ingin jadi seperti beliau? Beliau 'kan sama sekali bukan shinobi. Beliau itu pendeta."

"Tapi… sebelumnya aku membaca buku tentang beliau, seorang pendeta yang pandai menggambar. Karyanya, Chouju Jinbutsu Giga, sepertinya menarik buat dipelajari," si pucat menjawab pelan-pelan. Berbanding terbalik dengan langkah kakinya yang begitu cepat menuruni bukit.

"Karikatur hewan itu? Memangnya apa yang bisa kamu lakukan dengan mempelajarinya?" tanya sang kakak tak mengerti.

"Aku cuma berpikir… mungkin para hewan itu…, jika mereka diberi nyawa dan mampu menyerang dengan tenaga seperti hewan aslinya, akan bisa menjadi senjata yang bisa diandalkan."

"Kamu mau menggambar gajah yang bisa hidup?" simpul sang kakak, agak kaget mendengar pemikiran adiknya.

"Hm…, kalau gajah… mungkin tidak. Soalnya mereka gerakannya lambat. Mungkin lebih baik memakai hewan dengan gerakan yang lincah, seperti macan atau serigala…."

"Ide bagus!" seru anak berambut putih itu mengagetkan. "Hebat! Hebat! Aku nggak pernah dengar kalau ada shinobi yang menyerang dengan gambar. Kamu bisa jadi yang pertama, Otouto-chan!"

"Tapi… menghidupkan sebuah gambar, walau mungkin aku bisa membuatkan lukisannya dengan lancar, tetap saja kedengarannya sulit…," suaranya tak yakin.

"Gagasan yang baik selalu patut dicoba. Aku senang kamu sudah bisa menemukan apa sesungguhnya yang kamu inginkan. Makanya, jangan buang keinginan itu. Jika tidak dicoba, mana mungkin bisa tahu. Kalau kita berusaha mencari tahu, pasti caranya akan muncul dengan sendirinya."

'_Keinginan…, ya?'_

"Lalu, gulungan yang tadi, sudah kubuat agar praktis dan gampang dibawa ke mana pun. Pasti akan berguna, andai nanti kamu betul-betul bisa menguasainya!"

Mendengar kalimat itu membuatnya ingat akan sesuatu. "Sebetulnya…, aku juga punya sesuatu buat Nii-san…."

"Oh, ya? Apa itu? Mana?"

"Cuma barang pinjaman, dan aku juga tidak sedang membawanya. Tapi, kuharap Nii-san belum membacanya…."

"Oh, jadi itu buku, ya? Aku jadi ingin lihat. Buku apa memangnya?"

Tak langsung menjawab, tapi jari telunjuk dan jempol pucatnya bergerak membentuk huruf 'tsu' dengan mulut yang terbuka lebih lebar dari seharusnya. "Buku tentang dasar-dasar pengetahuan pengobatan medis. Tebalnya kurang lebih segini, dan…. Eh, Nii-san tidak apa-apa?"

Terdengar suara erangan dari mulut sang kakak. "Kurasa aku tak perlu membacanya malam ini …."

.

.

.

* * *

**Catatan kaki**

Okaka: serutan ikan cakalang (katsuobushi) yang sudah diberi kecap asin. Sering dipakai sebagai isi onigiri. Jadinya disebut _Onigiri Okaka._

_Ngomong-ngomong, saya baru tahu kalau Uchiha bersaudara sama-sama doyan onigiri ^^'. _

_

* * *

_

_Aduh, ancur. Nggak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ultah Sai, malah nama kakaknya Suigetsu yang keselip-selip. (Aaah, kangen Suiiii~~~) *curhat colongan*_

_Ada satu hal yang lupa saya sampaikan di atas. Ralat dikit di chap satu soal umur Sai dan Shin. Saya naikan satu tahun, jadinya Sai: sembilan, Shin: sebelas. Maaf, ya… baru saya kasih tau sekarang *bungkuk-bungkuk*_

_Maksudnya, sih, supaya Sai cepet-cepet ikut ujian ala Chigiri itu *hiks* dan jadi genin (Menurut Bingo book, Sai lulus akademi di umur sembilan tahun, dan ceritanya hari ini dia ultah yang ke sembilan). Kalo sampai satu tahun nunggu, kelamaan kan jadinya? *ngeles no jutsu*_

_Abis, dari awal cerita ini kan emang nggak jelas asal-usulnya *ngaku juga*. Ini juga jadi semangat ngapdet setelah liat kemunculan Shin di chapter 516. Hehe…._

_Thanks a lot to Kak Dei123, yang udah ngingetin saya soal typo yang berjibun. Aduh mak, jumlah yang mengerikan! :O Gara-gara begadang sedikit, rusak chapter sebelanga (?)_

_Moga-moga buat yang selanjutnya nggak ada typo lagi. *lirik-lirik ke atas*_

_Lalu... oh ya soal peraturan 12 tahun itu. Betul nggak ya? Soalnya ini simpulan saya sendiri, melihat angkatan Naruto juga angkatan Neji, bahkan Kankurou dan Temari dari Suna, semuanya lulus akademi di usia 12 tahun. Cuma Sai yang beda sendiri, 9 tahun. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kemampuan, Gaara, Neji sama Sasuke mungkin aja bisa lulus lebih dulu, seperti Sai. Tapi nyatanya nggak. Dulu waktu Sasuke ngeluh sama Mikoto, kalau dia merasa nggak sebanding sama kakaknya yang lulus di usia 7 tahun, Mikoto bilang (kalo ngga salah): "Sekarang 'kan berbeda dengan yang dulu..." Apa maksudnya itu soal diterapkannya peraturan 12 tahun? Tapi, ini cuma IMHO, kok. jangan dianggap serius ya...  
_

_

* * *

_

_Sate…_, saatnya makan sate *geplak* ups, maksud saya, saatnya jawaban kuis….XD

- Kak Dei jawab _Shinrui_ (親類), ya? Um, nggak salah, sih…. Tapi, sebenarnya jawaban Kak Dei yang pertama (_kyoudai_) itu yang saya cari. Soalnya saya ngincar kanji pembentuk katanya. Kakak laki-laki (兄, _kyou_), dan adik laki-laki(弟, _dai_). Ini cara baca Onyomi. Kalau dibagikan pada mereka berdua, Sai akan mengambil Dai-nya, sementara Shin memakai Kyou untuk kartunya sendiri. Sesuai dengan cara mereka memanggil satu sama lain, yang berdasarkan Kunyomi. Nii-san (兄さん) dan Otouto-chan (弟ちゃん)

Nama Shin (dalam fic ini) adalah nama yang dipakai Danzou, dan (sekali lagi, berdasarkan fic gaje ini) kayaknya nggak boleh sembarangan diumbar. Karena bagi Danzou yang boleh diumbar sama anak-anak itu hanyalah pinggang mereka, wkwkwk…. *dilempar gerobak*, bercanda, kok… bercanda. XD

Kesimpulannya? Di kartu milik Sai itu yang tertera adalah Dai, yang ditulis pake katakana (dengan kata lain, Shin cari aman):ダイ. Bisa aja ditambahin jadi Daisuke, Daijirou (pembalap?), ato Daidokoro (dapur, dong?), biar lebih kelihatan kayak nama. Tapi, kepastian buat yang seperti itu sih, rahasia perusahaan…. Oh, ralat, maksudnya rahasia kakak sama adiknya. :3

Tetapi, bagaimana pun, makasih udah bersedia jawab, Kak Dei! Bukannya salah, cuma meleset dikiiit aja. Jawaban yang pertama itu betul, lho! Jadi, selamat! XDD

.

.


End file.
